Old Directions
by farfromtheground
Summary: It's been almost three years since Kurt and Rachel graduated and moved to New York, and they haven't looked back. But in Spring Break of their third year of college, people from the past suddenly resurface. Will the old flames change their new directions?
1. Sunday

_Authors's Note: Hi! This is my first fic, so this is all brand new to me. Thanks for checking it out! _It will have eight chapters, that I will upload over a period of time._ Sorry that this chapter is so short, the others will be much longer. Most of the restaurants/bars/clubs in the story do not exist, fyi, but I'm trying to make the rest relatively accurate. Hope you enjoy! Also, I probably won't be able to post again for awhile. For anyone who already read the chapter, I've made a few adjustments in this new upload that are key to the story. Thanks :) _

_Please read through and review!  
><em>

**Old Directions**

Chapter One: Sunday

Rachel awoke with a smile on her face, and lay in bed for the three minutes that she had before her iHome would start blasting 'Defying Gravity'. She always took it as a good sign when it was the birds chirping outside her window that woke her up- not that there was any reason to complain about waking up to Idina Menzel either. Those minutes before the alarm went off were the only times when her brain wasn't moving at top speed; when she had time to relax, and just listen.

When the opening chords sounded from the iHome and ended her all-too-short peaceful moment, Rachel sprung out of bed, excited but nervous for the day that was coming. It was a very big day. She went about her morning ritual, showering, putting on her pre-planned outfit and applying a thin layer of makeup, and then headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Though she usually went on a run Sunday mornings, she'd decided to give herself a bit of a break today. Kurt was already sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a homemade latte and reading The New York Times' editorial on Lady Gaga.

"Honestly. How they can say that she's a Madonna copy-cat after all she's done for the music industry. I thought the Times was supposed to be high quality," he said, looking up at Rachel and smiling only a little. It was rare that Kurt beat Rachel to the coffee machine in the morning, but she didn't think much of it. She supposed Kurt was as excited for the day as Rachel was- although she doubted he had a bundle of nerves in his stomach that matched hers. "Want to go out for breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

"No bringing St. Snooty though. This is Kurt and Rachel time."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I only did that once," she said, heading over to the door to grab her purse and keys. "And I especially would not do that today," she added, looking down.

"Right," Kurt acknowledged, getting up and throwing on his chocolate brown leather jacket. He knew they needed to have a discussion about the day (and week) ahead, but it could wait until they got to their morning breakfast spot, and they were both a little more awake.

As they walked through Manhattan, Rachel marveled at the sky-scrapers and the tourists that surrounded her (it was the first weekend of spring break, causing an even larger amount of them than was normal). Sometimes she still couldn't believe she'd made it here, even though almost three years had gone by since she'd said goodbye to Ohio. Rachel smiled, remembering fondly her first two years in New York, when she'd lived in NYU residence. She sometimes wished that her and Kurt had just stayed on campus- maybe the disasters of the previous October and November would never have happened. But residence was expensive, and Kurt and Rachel had been lucky to snag their current hole in the wall apartment that bordered the Lower East Side and Chinatown. They'd only been renting it for about four months, and it was quite a step down from the Greenwich Village NYU facilities they'd had before, but Rachel was just happy they'd been able to get it after the doubly disastrous falls that the pair had had.

Her phone blipped once. _Speaking of disastrous falls, _she thought to herself upon seeing whom the text was from. _No, _Rachel self-reprimanded, _you cannot still be mad at him. He apologized for God's sake! Like 50 times! He loves you..._Her thoughts were interrupted when Kurt snagged her phone, and read the text aloud:

"'Morning beautiful! Winky face.' Ew. Go away," he said, sticking out his tongue at the phone. Rachel was too tired to argue with Kurt or herself about Jesse and his place in her life, so she merely sighed as the two stepped into Pain Perdu, one of the few cafés in the area and her personal preference, and grabbed a table outdoors. It was gorgeous out- spring had been treating New York kindly. Both Rachel and Kurt were very thankful for that.

"So, you never shared the details of your night out last night," Rachel prompted Kurt, not solely to avoid discussion of today's arrival. She was curious- it was rare that Kurt bailed on their plans with Taya and Caitlyn- two girls that Rachel worked at a Broadway gift shop with, who were their go-to gals for a Saturday night out- and she expected a full explanation.

"Oh..." Kurt waved a hand in dismissal. "Johnny invited me out for a drink after work again. I wanted to be polite so I went, since I've turned him down twice already. We went to Rocket, that tacky bar we used to go to last year in SoHo, with some of his friends; it was a little awkward since I wasn't drinking. Luckily he didn't try to make a move on me, and I made up some excuse and left early. Sorry I didn't explain properly last night," he finished, shrugging.

Johnny was a friend of Kurt's from his job at The Clothing Depot, an odd vintage store in Brooklyn that Kurt had been working at for the majority of the current school year. He didn't mind working there, even if the clothes weren't his style and the commute was long- at least it paid the bills. And Johnny was pretty good company, despite his was overly-flirty nature. His bleach blonde Bieber cut and eyebrow piercings weren't exactly Kurt's type; the countertenor went for softer features and darker hair...Kurt gave himself a slight shake, getting rid of the face that was forming in his mind. He couldn't give anything away to Rachel- she'd gotten all too good at reading his expressions, especially since the two of them had moved into the new apartment together, and Kurt didn't feel like explaining the thoughts that kept forcing their way into his mind at the moment.

Rachel wagged her finger. "You're far too polite, Kurt, you need to learn to say no. You missed out on quite the night. We did Rihanna/Britney karaoke at PopRocks, and Caitlyn tried to introduce us to the horrifying world of KPOP, after having a few too many drinks."

Kurt snorted. "I'm sure that went over well."

They laughed a little and the waitress arrived. The pair ordered the Good Morning Platter to share- croissants, scones and various jams. Once it arrived, and Rachel was happily eating her pastries, Kurt decided to initiate the conversation he knew she was avoiding.

"Rachel...should we talk about today?" He wasn't exactly sure how to word things; Kurt had never been the best with sentimental conversations.

Rachel looked up from her croissant with a look of fake confusion on her face.

"What about it?"

"Well...You haven't seen him since we left. That's almost three years. You must be a little freaked out," Kurt said, trying to hold Rachel's gaze. She looked away.

"Kurt. It's fine. I'm looking forward to seeing him. We're not kids anymore; we're mature adults and we've both moved on. Really..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as Rachel trailed off. It was clear he wasn't the only one hiding feelings that morning. It was also clear that the coming week was not going to be simple.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced impatiently up at the arrivals list above them at JFK, tapping his foot. He checked his watch. 3:50. The plane had landed 40 minutes ago, and yet there was still no sign of their visitor. Rachel hummed sort of hurriedly, as if she was anxious to get the notes out. It was only the two of them waiting, which frustrated her. She wished they'd brought one of their other friends- someone, anyone, who might've made it less awkward. It was moments like these when she missed Blaine. He would've been able to calm her down, to tell her how to deal with the week ahead.<p>

Suddenly, Kurt's face lit up, as one of the figures moving towards them came into focus. The tall boy lumbered in their direction, suitcase in tow, his lack of grace obvious in the Frankenstein-like steps he took. But he was smiling. Rachel had forgotten how heart-warming his smile could be. Kurt let out a little squeal and ran towards him.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry that your plane had crashed. Or that you'd slept through your alarm and forgotten to get on it," Kurt said, throwing his arms around his brother.

"Ha-ha-ha. I'm can, you know, function, Kurt."

"What took you so long then?" Kurt asked, skeptical.

"Well...It's a big airport. It took me a while to find my way here..." At this Kurt burst into giddy laughter, so happy to see his brother for the first time in four months.

Rachel lingered about 7 or 8 feet behind the boys, letting them catch up. She then took a deep breath, and walked forward.

"Hello, Finn."

Finn broke into a wide grin.

"Hey Rache." He wanted to say something more. Something like, 'good to see you' or 'you look great' or 'thank you for coming', but he had never been great with words and felt sure he would find a way to put his foot in his mouth. So instead, he pulled the girl into a hug. Rachel let out a little gasp of surprise, which Finn pretended to ignore. Kurt smiled.

"Alright, well, shall we introduce Finn to the real world?" he said, when the former couple broke apart.

"I've been here before, you know," Finn said. Kurt scoffed.

"Nationals in Junior year? That was not New York, dear brother. Get ready for NYC Kurt and Rachel style," he said, and the three headed outside together.


	2. Monday

_Author's Note: Hi again! So I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies in setting or time, it is what it is. Also, I know this chapter is mostly Rachel, but don't worry there is much Kurt to come And a decent amount of Finn too!_

Chapter Two: Monday

Rachel didn't sleep well that night. It wasn't just Finn's snoring (like a trucker) that kept her up, but the thought that Finn was there, in her living room, steps away, when he'd been so many miles away all this time. She probably shouldn't have said yes when Kurt asked if Finn could stay with them, but how was she supposed to say no? Kurt was so excited about his brother finally coming to visit him. He didn't say it much, but it was obvious that he'd really missed Finn in the past couple of years- they only saw each other whenever Kurt went home for holidays, and Kurt only went home if he could afford it. There was, however, definitely a part of Rachel that wanted to be this close to Finn again- some sadistic, self-destructive part of her. When they had returned home, Rachel had made up an excuse to get herself out of the apartment, and took the subway up to the Theater District- the part of the city where she felt truly calm. Kurt took Finn to the American Museum of Natural History and Strawberry Fields for the afternoon, and they only saw Rachel again hours later, when she returned to eat with them.

Dinner had been nice; Kurt had cooked pasta. Finn caught them up on all the gossip from back home- Brittany and Santana were still trying the long distance thing while Brittany attended dance school (things seemed to have been smooth with them ever since Santana's dramatic coming out two summers previously); Mercedes was making plans to move to L.A. after graduating from Ohio State; Mike was planning to propose to Tina over the summer. Everyone was moving on with their lives- even Puck, who Finn had gotten a job for at his dad's shop, and who was thinking of going to school to become a social worker, much to Rachel and Kurt's surprise. She was happy to hear that the old gang was doing well- living their dreams, like Shuester had taught them to- even if it saddened her that she was already starting to lose touch with most of its members; she could tell from the way Finn spoke about them that they were all slowly growing apart, too.

The evening had felt really good, with the three of them talking and laughing and reminiscing- really natural. That was what worried Rachel the most. She'd spent so long trying to get over Finn, and now here he was. Close enough that she could hear the rise and fall of his stomach.

When Rachel eventually did fall asleep, her dreams were sore memories. They took her back to the day before she left for New York; the day her and Finn broke up for good. Visions of his last speech to her flooded her head: he'd said how it was going to be hard for them to make it work so far apart, how he wanted a fresh start in college, how he needed to be focused on himself for once. And Rachel had agreed- something had felt off with them for the better part of the summer anyway. Maybe it had been partly because Rachel hadn't trusted him since he'd briefly left her for Quinn in the spring of their senior year, or maybe because they both knew their lives were headed in different directions come September. They'd been driving each other crazy throughout the summer, unable to agree on anything anymore. Rachel loved Finn, and was sure he loved her, but they had both felt tired of pretending it would work. It hadn't been, and it wasn't going to, they'd both agreed. Yet something inside her had felt utterly and completely broken as she'd left Breadsticks that day; a huge part of her was snapped in two, beyond repair.

The moment when they'd walked away from the restaurant replayed itself over and over again through Rachel's dreams that night, as she'd tossed and turned until finally waking up the next morning. It was going to be a long week. And for once in her life, Rachel had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone buzzed once as he put his on designer shirt. His heart skipped a beat. Maybe, finally, it would be- he sighed when he saw whom the text was from. Johnny. Dammit. <em>Stop it, <em>Kurt thought to himself. _Forget about it, there's no point. He _won't_ call. _Kurt opened the message:

Hey Hummel! What are you up to this aft? Wanna grab a coffee?

Kurt replied back quickly, explaining that he couldn't because his brother was visiting and they'd made plans. Kurt was going to take Finn shopping on Fifth Avenue- a plan that had been met with a lot of resistance from the taller brother. But come on, Kurt had said to himself, how could you come to New York and not get a whole new wardrobe?

Especially if your old one was as lack luster as Finn's.

Kurt had prepared an entire list of things that Finn had to do while in New York, entitled 'Finn's Fabulous New York Experience', and shopping was their most important stop. Rachel already had plans with Andy, her best girlfriend from NYU, so he didn't have to worry about inviting her. He _was, _however, worried about her. Rachel hadn't had the best year romance wise, and Kurt was sure that Finn's presence must have been throwing her off somewhat. He knew that if _his _ex was staying with them it would have freaked the crap out of him...Kurt sighed, and smiled to himself sadly, sitting down on his bed as memories swirled through his head. His ex. He closed his eyes for just a moment.

* * *

><p>With one great final grunt, Finn awoke, startled. He really needed to do something about the snoring. It was so bad that his roommate at Ohio State had to wear earmuffs to bed, poor guy. When he opened his eyes, the tall boy had one of those 'Where the hell am I' moments, before he remembered. New York. Kurt. Rachel. <em>Rachel... <em>Finn let his thoughts linger on Rachel a moment longer than they needed to. She hadn't really changed since high school, but she'd grown. She seemed more like an adult now, less focused on petty problems, and less intense, which was a bit of a relief.

"Morning sunshine," Kurt's voice said somewhere near by, as he flicked on the overhead light.

"Ahh," Finn moaned in protest, immediately throwing a hand over his face to shield the light. What time was it? Nine? That was way too early to be up on spring break, Finn thought to himself. But oh well, he was here with Kurt- these things were to be expected. This was still the same boy who had inadvertently woken him up almost every Saturday morning of high school by belting 'Born This Way' in the shower.

Finn rubbed his eyes, and rolled off the couch. Standing up, he made his way towards the bathroom that was wedged in between Kurt and Rachel's bedrooms.

"Oh Finn wait-" Kurt started to say, as his brother groggily pushed the bathroom door open.

Rachel stood in the bathroom, in a pair of tight silk shorts and a clingy tank top. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth. When she saw Finn, her jaw dropped, letting the toothbrush fall into the sink and leaving toothpaste smudged on her chin.

"Um- my bad- I didn't mean to-" Finn stuttered, unable to get a sentence out.

"Finn, please _close the door,_" she said, sounding both angry and embarrassed.

"Right," he said, giving himself a shake and shutting the door as he turned around. Kurt stood in the kitchen, holding a latte, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Rachel's in the bathroom," he said, finishing the sentence that Finn had interrupted.

"Yeah. Got that," Finn said, sitting down on the couch and burying his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God. While you were brushing your teeth?" Andy laughed incredulously. Rachel nodded, trying to keep a straight face.<p>

"There was toothpaste all over me. It was humiliating."

"Talk about a bad start to the day! And I thought I had it rough cause we ran out of coffee."

"I know. I can hardly bare to think about it," Rachel said, laughing in spite of herself. The two girls walked by the Lincoln Centre near Julliard. Andy lived in the Upper West Side with her roommate Chelsea, in an apartment funded by her wealthy architect parents, and the two girls had met up in her neighborhood. Rachel always sighed inwardly a little walking past the school, wondering what her life would be had she been able to afford the most prestigious arts school in the country. But if she'd gone to Julliard, she never would've met journalism major Andy, her best girl friend in NYC.

Andy was organized and a perfectionist like Rachel, but on the somewhat intellectual side as well, which Rachel liked. Her theatre major girls could be a bit too dramatic sometimes, not to mention cut-throat-competitive- and that was saying something, coming from _the _Rachel Berry. The best thing about Andy was that she was good at going with what life gave her, and helped Rachel laugh off most of the little things that got to her.

They were taking a walk through Central Park, where Andy loved to spend her afternoons. They would've gone shopping- Andy had a preppy style similar to Rachel's (the ladder's had much improved since her high school days), but then they would've had to go with Kurt and Finn, and Rachel didn't think she could handle that.

The girls talked lightly on the way to the park, discussing the Spring Break party Chelsea was having that Thursday. When they finally sat down on one of the park's many benches, Andy gave Rachel a serious stare.

"Seriously though Rachel, what are you gonna do about this?"

"About what?" Rachel said, looking away. She had a feeling she knew what Andy was referring to.

"Well...it seems like...you're not really over him."

"Of course I am! Andy, don't be foolish. It's simply awkward because we're exes...and we've never been around each other when one of us didn't have feelings for the other...we just don't know how to be together without being romantically involved, that's all," she said, firmly.

"Uh-huh. And that's why you're avoiding him like crazy."

"I am not!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Are too! You S.O.S. messaged me this morning so you wouldn't have to spend the afternoon shopping with them," Andy said.

"That's just because Kurt is trying to buy Finn a new wardrobe and I can tell that that is not going to go down easy. Finn, though he has the fashion sense of a Neanderthal, is very particular about his so-called style."

"_That's_ just a lame excuse and you know it."

"Well...maybe I just wanted time with my best friend?" she said, and Andy smiled, mock-flattered. "I promise. There is nothing between us. It's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Rachel said, nodding as if to prove her point.

"Because I don't think The BF would be too pleased if he knew that Finn is staying on your couch," Andy said, delicately.

"Well that's why he doesn't. He thinks Finn is staying at the Eastgate Hotel on 39th, and it's going to stay that way," Rachel said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Andy smiled.

"Look, Finn is here until Friday. I'll have a couple of dinners with him and Kurt, keep up appearances, and otherwise I'll never have to see him again."

"Yeah but-"

"But what?" Rachel exclaimed, starting to get annoyed.

"But is that what you want?" Andy asked. Rachel faltered. She looked away. It was hard lying to Andy, letting alone herself.

"Yes. I'm happy with Jesse. I love him. Finn and I...we're completely different people."

There was silence in the conversation for a moment, when Rachel's cell blipped. "In fact," she continued, "that'll be my boyfriend now. He's taking me out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us!"

"How sweet," Andy said, rolling her eyes. "And will the entire cast be joining you as well?" Rachel stuck her tongue out at Andy. Jesse was currently in the chorus line of a small off-Broadway production, and had taken to bringing the better part of the ensemble along with him wherever he went.

"No. Just us. On a date. No chorus line. No women. And no Finn." she said, seeming as if she was trying to convince herself as much as Andy.

* * *

><p>Rachel checked herself over in the mirror one last time before heading out. It was 6:30, and she was due to meet Jesse at his favourite seafood restaurant, Docks on 40th, at 7:00. She was wearing a burgundy dress that came to her knees and gathered at the waist, with black heels. She'd left her hair down, even though she knew Jesse would've preferred it up for a fancy night out. She grabbed her gray trench coat- it was still too chilly to go without- and took a deep breath. Tonight would be fun. It was just the two of them, no one else.<p>

Rachel had been getting really frustrated with Jesse lately for always bringing someone from the cast along when they were together- usually two or three older women. The conversation would revolve only around the show, and Rachel would be effectively shut out. The women tended treated her like a child, and usually made some sort of move on Jesse.

Then again, it had always been like that with Jesse in New York. He'd moved to the Big Apple the summer after Rachel's first year at NYU, to "live the dream" once his show-choir consulting talents were effectively used up in Lima, with the money he'd originally planned to use for College and regular top-ups from his parents. When he'd come to town he'd called Rachel, and the two had gone out just as friends to catch up. Unfortunately, the night had ended with Rachel in Jesse's bed, and they'd been off and on ever since. Rachel had tried to end it, but it was no use. Jesse would always come back, and she always let him. She didn't know how to say 'no' to him. That was just how it was.

Finn and Kurt sat at the kitchen table, as Rachel slipped by them on her way to the door. Going out Rache?" Kurt asked. "I assumed you'd be joining us for dinner since you bailed on the afternoon...I'm giving Finn a walking tour of Greenwich Village and then we're grabbing dinner at the best vegan bakery in the hood, on our way to Washington Square Park."

"I don't even know what that means," Finn mumbled, looking down.

"Oh, I'm um, going out with Jesse tonight. Sorry, I forgot I guess." Rachel stammered. She avoided Finn's eyes.

"Jesse St. James?" Finn said incredulously.

"Um, yes. We're seeing each other," she said, "but I should go, he'll be waiting. Have a nice evening, boys."

Rachel hurried out of the apartment without giving either boy the chance to say another word.

_Why didn't Kurt tell Finn that I'm dating Jesse?_ That was an awkward situation that could easily have been avoided, Rachel thought to herself angrily as she made her way to the subway. It was a 15 minute journey to the restaurant, give or take, from their apartment. Rachel didn't much like taking the subway in her night attire, but cabs could get expensive, and she didn't feel like walking it.

What did Finn expect? That she wouldn't move on from him? He must have assumed as much- probably not that it would be with Jesse, though. He hadn't exactly proven to be the best boyfriend in the past. Rachel would've liked to say that in the past year he'd made up for it, but that was hardly true either. She laughed angrily at herself a little. Jesse had been anything but easy to date.

After spending Rachel's entire second year of college breaking up and getting back together (the breaking up due mostly to their egos) while Jesse auditioned for roles and got himself an agent, they'd had had a relatively peaceful end of spring. Jesse was happy, having landed a small role in a small production, and everything was fine. Both Rachel and Kurt had intended to go home for the summer, to work and save enough money to have their own apartment in the fall. Residence was, after all, expensive, and they'd agreed that trying the independent thing would be an important step for them.

But at the beginning of June, just as they were preparing to go home, Jesse's show went under, causing his parents to revoke most of the money they'd been sending him. Jesse could no longer afford his Chelsea apartment alone, and so, claiming it was an "act of love and commitment" he asked Rachel to move in with him immediately. And Rachel, being the, well, idiot that she was, moved in with him. After all, she'd wanted a New York apartment, so why not seize the opportunity when it presented itself? She could continue her job from the school year, and maybe pick up another part-time one, in order to pay rent. It had felt nice to be needed like Jesse had needed her. Maybe, if they lived together, they had a chance of maintaining the content relationship the spring had brought them. Her Dads hadn't been pleased, and she felt bad about ditching Kurt, but it was a much nicer place than any she would have shared with him. And, of course, she couldn't say no to Jesse.

The new living arrangement had been fine for their first couple of weeks together, until the beginning of September when 'Bats' came along. That was the name of Jesse's current show- 'Bats: The musical'- a new musical that was basically a rip off of Cats and featured a few vampires. Rachel had really wanted to laugh when Jesse had first told her about it, but he'd been so excited, and he'd needed her support. So she'd played the role of the supportive girlfriend, while Jesse went out every night after rehearsal, stayed out until four in the morning and came home either exhausted, angry, in diva mode, drunk, or all of the above. Living with Jesse had been like taking care of a child with the needs of an adult. It was exhausting, and worse he made her feel like _she_ was being unreasonable when she would stay home and do school work instead of go out with him.

Near the end of November, it all imploded. Rachel had gone over to Kurt's, intending to spend the night to take a break from, as Kurt enjoyed referring to him, 'Jesse St. Smashed.' But she'd come home early when she realized she'd forgotten her phone. When she got in, she'd walked in on Jesse and not one chorus girl, but three. Rachel had kicked him out immediately, and thought that that would've been the last she'd have to deal with him. But Jesse started calling her again just weeks after the breakup, saying he needed her in his life, saying he couldn't function without her. So Rachel gave in, and now here she was. She sighed to herself. It was nice being with Jesse, but dating him was just sort of filler. After the way he treated her in the fall, she had no real feelings for him. She just went along with it all, the good and the bad. Jesse was at least, if nothing else, extremely charming. And he did like to buy her things, which was a plus. Rachel stopped for a moment when she came up to the restaurant from the subway to reprimand herself. _Don't think like that! _She liked Jesse. She did. He was fun to be around and he was cute and most importantly, he liked her. _This is good_, she told herself, and stepped inside.

"There you are!" he said, smiling as Rachel entered the restaurant. Jesse came over and kissed her hand, then took her jacket. "Après-vous," he said, indicating the way to their table and following her there.

"Thank you Monsieur," she said, playing along and giggling a little. Almost immediately as she sat down, his phone started buzzing. To Rachel's surprise, however, Jesse pushed it aside.

"This is our night," he said, smiling. Rachel smiled too. This was good.

They ordered an appetizer of calamari to share, and Jesse told Rachel everything she'd never wanted to know about the costume designer of 'Bats' and her boy dramas, and how they were somehow causing the lead understudy to sing flat. As their main dishes arrived, Jesse finally finished his many tales.

"So," he began. "How's your weekend been?"

"Good, I suppose." Rachel said simply. She didn't really feel like sharing.

"And the- uh- visitor?" Jesse asked, trying to seem nonchalant and failing.

"Finn?" Rachel said. "He's fine. It's nice seeing him again."

"How much of him have you been seeing?" Jesse asked, jealousy seeping into his voice.

"Well, he just got in yesterday. But we had dinner together last night with Kurt." Jesse raised an eyebrow at this.

"Just the three of you? Why?"

"He _is_ my friend, Jesse. Not just my ex. We had a lot to catch up on." Rachel said, somewhat defensively.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be spending time with him?" Jesse asked.

"I am not going to simply not see him when he comes to town. That seems ridiculous."

"You didn't see him for two years and that was fine with you."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

Rachel paused, regretting that she'd said it.

"How do I know what, Rachel?" Jesse said, raising one eyebrow.

"How do you know not seeing him was fine with me?" Rachel almost whispered. Jesse leaned in to look at Rachel.

"I don't think you should be having dinner with him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's your ex, Rachel. When someone is your ex, it means you're not with them anymore!" Jesse said.

"That didn't really apply to you and I, now did it?" Rachel scoffed.

"This is completely different! I understand that you might want to see him, but I think it would be in our best interest if you didn't."

"Well as he's staying in our apartment, it's difficult to avoid him Jesse!" Rachel said heatedly. Then her eyes widened, as she realized what she'd let slip.

"He what?" Jesse said, anger replacing the jealousy.

"He's...Well he's staying with Kurt and I. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Of course I don't like it Rachel, it's inappropriate. He's your ex-boyfriend and you are currently seeing someone else." Jesse said through his teeth.

"Okay, so it's inappropriate for someone I've been friends with for five years to stay with me and his _brother _for a couple of days on vacation, but you can have your stupid vampire girls spend the night five times a week!" Rachel exclaimed, annoyed.

"That's different. We have a professional relationship. The apartment- that I share with two other men- just happens to be closest to the rehearsal space. It's convenient for them!"

"Oh and was it convenient when you slept with all of them in November too?" she said, frustrated with herself for even bringing it up but unable to let it go.

"Rachel, don't be a child. That was a mistake that happened five months ago. We've moved on." Jesse said patronizingly.

"I'm not a kid, Jesse! I may not be a thirty-five year old Broadway failure with botox and a boob job, like your chorus line floozies, but I am an adult."

"Then start acting like one!" Jesse said. Their voices were now raised so that people were staring at them. Rachel opened her mouth to yell back, but Jesse grabbed her arm.

"Don't. This is a nice restaurant," he said. "We're not about to make a scene."

Rachel held herself back from yelling and folded her arms, glaring at her boyfriend. Jesse's phone buzzed again. He pulled it out, reading a text quickly.

"Karen and Mika are going out in half an hour. I should probably go with them." Rachel's angry resolve disappeared for a moment.

"You're- you're going out to drink with them? Now?"

"Yes Rachel. I'm going to spend the evening with people who don't lie to me, and support me fully. You might want to try one of those things some time." Jesse said. He then grabbed his coat, and left, leaving Rachel to sit alone with a full plate of food in front of her.


	3. Tuesday

_Author's Note: Hello again! Here's chapter three. I won't be updating til next Monday, so sorry about that. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter Three: Tuesday

"Alright, Berry. Finn is still asleep. Now spill." Rachel woke to the sight of Kurt standing above her, already dressed. Her alarm clock said 8:30, which meant Finn wouldn't be up for at least another hour. Rachel, on the other hand, almost never slept past 8:00, and yet she somehow felt that if Kurt hadn't woken her up she could've kept going several more hours.

"Spill what?" She rubbed her eyes, vaguely aware that the tear tracts were still on her cheeks.

"Sweetie, you came home at 9:30 last night claiming you needed to go to bed. Then you blasted Celine Dion for about an hour and a half. I'm not Dr. Phil but I'd say last night's hot date wasn't so hot." Kurt said, lying down in bed beside her.

Rachel smiled a little at her friend. She was really lucky to have become so close with Kurt over the past years. He knew her better than almost anyone now- well, enough to know when to give her some Celine space, and when to crawl in beside her and make her spill her guts. They still had the occasional moment when their intense personalities clashed, but since their Nationals trip to NYC in Junior year, the two had been strongly bonded.

Rachel looked up at him. She bit her lip in hesitation, knowing she would probably get about a million 'I Told You So' looks throughout the story, and then recounted the previous night's dinner.

"Oh God, that idiot," Kurt said, upon hearing that Jesse left Rachel, not only humiliating her but forcing her to pay the bill. "Some people- seriously- what right does he have to be upset about Finn staying over? After everything he's done, and still does..." Kurt trailed off. Rachel nodded.

"Kurt?"

"Mhm?"

"You don't think he's still sleeping with them, do you?" Rachel asked quietly. Kurt sighed.

"I don't know. But Rachel, I wouldn't put it past him. He's...well, he's still the same guy who made scrambled eggs on your head in grade ten." Rachel nodded again.

"I know," she said. "But his voice is so pretty! Not to mention his face." They both giggled, as Rachel wiped away the tears that were forming at her eyes again. She didn't understand why she was crying so much- she seriously didn't believe she'd gotten that attached to Jesse again.

"Alright, here's the plan," Kurt said, sitting up. "You're spending all day today with Finn and I. You're gonna have to sit through a basketball game in the afternoon- sorry about that, Finn's pick- but then we're going for an early dinner at _Sardi's _before tonight's performance of Tony-award-winning _Memphis_! And you're going to get dressed up and have fun and ignore all calls and texts from St. Sucky. Deal?"

"Deal," Rachel said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The buzzer wailed as the orange and black blur whizzed through the air and into the basket yet again, causing Finn to cheer. Rachel and Kurt rolled their eyes at each other for the thousandth time, but they tried to refrain from complaining. After all, they were making Finn go to Broadway that night. Their seats at the Knicks game were horrible but Finn didn't seem to care, he was just thrilled they were there.<p>

Kurt stood up and left, saying something about the bathroom, as one of the teams called a timeout, and play stopped. Finn looked over at Rachel.

"So-uh- sorry about walking in on you yesterday," he said.

"It's fine. I was just brushing my teeth. Whatever," Rachel said, waving her hand.

"Okay." Finn paused. "So you're really seeing Jesse again?" he asked.

"Well," Rachel started. "I was. Not so sure anymore after last night."

"Oh." Finn looked away awkwardly. "Sorry." He paused again. "Do you need me to, like, beat him up for you?" Rachel burst out laughing.

"That's alright Finn. I can handle him." Finn laughed, too. They both kept laughing, even though it wasn't really funny anymore. It was just nice to be laughing with each other again.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on <em>Kurt!" Rachel hissed for the umpteenth time. Her and Finn were standing at the apartment door, in a blue baby doll dress and a brand new beige blazer and pants (courtesy of Kurt's eye for fashion), respectively. Kurt was running back and forth between the bathroom and his bedroom, attempting to gel his hair and change his outfit yet again at the same time.

"One second!" he called from his bedroom. "There. How do I look?" he said, stepping out and walking towards the door, _finally. _The counter-tenor was wearing a brilliant red jacket over a deep belted tan v-neck and chocolate brown pants, his hair perfectly coiffed.

"Like a young Paul Newman. Now lets go," Rachel said, ushering her best friend out the door.

"You know Rachel, beauty takes time," he said, mildly annoyed.

"So does getting to Broadway! And you know you can't be late for a Broadway show!"

"_You _know that if you're going to a Broadway show there's a certain level of appearance you must uphold..." Kurt said.

Finn smiled to himself, listening to the two bicker as they waited for the elevator. It was nice to be back with both of them. Sometimes certain members of the New Directions still got together back home- he saw Puck a lot, and Mike regularly, and once every couple of months they would all go to breadsticks as a group, but it was never the same without Rachel or Kurt, the club's two most prominent drama queens. There was never that level of hyper-intensity that Rachel brought, or super sassy one-liners that were generally attributed to Kurt (though Mercedes did her best to fill his shoes).

Finn was doing all right at Ohio State. He was studying mechanics and business, planning to someday take over Burt's business and hopefully expand it state- wide. He had a gang of guys he would hang with, one that included Puck, and he'd dated a bit, but something always sort of felt empty to him. There seemed to be a big part of him missing, keeping him from loving College like his friends. He missed having Kurt tell him what a slob he was, missed Rachel helping him with his dancing. Most of all, he missed singing. He hadn't sung since New Directions had performed at Graduation, and it killed him. Singing wasn't just a pass time- it had become a way of letting loose for him, a way to set himself free. Without it, he never really knew how to express himself. That's why he didn't mind that they were going to a musical- that was what musicals were about after all, expressing yourself and your problems through song.

When they got to the theatre the threesome took their crappy seats in the balcony- Broadway was expensive, after all- and Finn let himself forget about his emptiness, while the music from the orchestra pit swelled inside him. He thoroughly enjoyed the show, too; the story was cool, even if the main character's accent was a bit annoying.

Rachel got completely immersed in the show, claiming afterward that it was one of the best she'd seen live; Kurt wasn't as enthusiastic.

"The music was fantastic!" Rachel gushed.

"Meh," Kurt shrugged as the walked down the stairs to the lobby of the theatre. "Nothing about it really grabbed me."

"Oh my God." Rachel stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as she looked straight ahead.

"Oh come on Rachel, it wasn't that good," Kurt said, snorting. Rachel caught Finn's eye, giving him a bizarre look and then cast her eyes down.

"Um, never mind. You're right, let's go," she said distractedly, abruptly beginning to walk again at a faster pace than normal. Finn's eyebrows furrowed. What had just happened? But then he saw it too, his mouth opening to form a small 'O'. Kurt looked back and forth between his two friends, aware now that something was up. Finn's gaze was fixed directly ahead of Rachel. Kurt turned to see what he was looking at, to be met by a pair of beautiful brown eyes that were all too familiar.

His curly hair was trimmed short, but nowhere near as short as in their Dalton days. He wore a black blazer over a tight button down shirt, contrasted by fitting blue jeans. He was with two women and another friend that Kurt new from NYU, Joey. A wide grin was lighting up his scruffy five o'clock shadow, and causing his eyes to twinkle slightly.

_Blaine._

"Oh." Kurt said, exhaling loudly. Rachel and Finn exchanged a "crap lets get him out of here" look, but it was too late. In that moment, Blaine turned and made eye contact with Kurt. At first there was nothing but surprise on the boy's face, but then his grin grew even wider. His eyes shifted to Rachel and Finn and smiling, he walked over to greet the threesome.

"Hey!" he said, pulling Rachel into a hug and then turning to the other two. He was obviously unsure of how to greet them, so he stuck out his hand awkwardly to shake Finn's. When he did the same to Kurt, the taller boy laughed and shook his head, reaching his arms out to hug Blaine.

His heart raced, beating loudly in his chest at having it's first love back within reach. It was an odd sensation. Kurt couldn't tell how Blaine felt about seeing them. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt either.

"Oh my God, Blaine! I didn't know you were back!" Rachel squealed, still in shock. Blaine averted her eyes, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I've been home for about two weeks now. It was only one semester abroad, remember?" he said.

"Right!" Rachel said. "Wow. Here you are, Blaine Warbler in the flesh," she said. Blaine smiled.

"That's me." There was an awkward pause in the conversation.

"Finn, are you, uh, visiting?" Blaine asked, turning to him. Finn looedk like he'd been jolted out of a stupor.

"Wha?- Oh, oh yeah. Spring break. Kurt said he's not coming home for the summer and I haven't been out here in awhile so I figured now was as good a time as any to say, you know, 'hey,'" he said.

"Well that's great! I'm sure these two are showing you all the hottest spots in the Big Apple," Blaine said, gesturing at Kurt and Rachel. Kurt laughed feebly. He seemed to have lost all feeling in his legs, let alone the ability to speak. Blaine looked over his shoulder at his friends, noticing that the girls were beginning to look irritated. Joey was pointedly looking in the opposite direction of Kurt and Rachel.

"Right, I should, uh, get back to them," he said, seeming as though he regretted saying it.

"Have a great trip Finn. Rachel, Kurt- see you around." He said, stressing the last three words, his gaze lingering on Kurt. He turned back to his friends, giving them all a last wave as the group headed out the doors. Kurt remained fixated to his spot in the lobby.

"Kurt?" Rachel looked at him tentatively.

"Mmm?" he said.

"Maybe we should move?"

Kurt swallowed. "Uh-huh. You can, um, lead the way," he said.

Rachel took his hand, guiding him out of the theatre. His legs were functioning, but his brain was stuck, the sparkle in Blaine's eyes imprinted on the front of his mind.

* * *

><p>"Alright, lets talk about it." Rachel said, sitting down beside Kurt on their raggedy couch and handing one of the two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands to him. Finn sat himself down in the other chair that made up their living room, licking whipped cream off the top of his mug and smiling like a kid.<p>

"Nothing to talk about, Berry." Kurt said, with a pained smile.

"Don't pull that with me, Hummel. You just saw your first and only real boyfriend for the first time in five months. The boy who broke your heart! The boy who's heart you broke! The boy who abandoned you, leaving you with no closure and-"

"Rachel, I _know _who he is, alright?" Kurt said, giving Rachel a death glare that shut her up. Finn smirked a little. "And I'm fine. I swear," he said, sighing, and trying to stare her down. But he couldn't hold it. He looked down, biting his lip to keep a sob from escaping.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, narrowly avoiding spilling her hot chocolate everywhere.

"It's okay sweetie. We'll figure it out. You're just taken by surprise because you didn't know he was back."

"Rachel-" Kurt said, sitting up, and pulling away from Rachel's embrace.

"Things will get easier eventually. You'll see that you weren't meant to be together!"

"Rachel-"

"You're still in shock."

"_Rachel!"_ Kurt nearly growled. He sighed, immediately sorry he'd gotten rough when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "I did know he was back."

Finn choked on his hot chocolate. Rachel simply stared, aghast. "_What?"_

Kurt sighed again. He'd really wished he didn't have to tell her, but there was no avoiding it.

"I lied, a little, when I told you about Saturday." Rachel's eyebrows raised. "I did go out with Johnny and his friends. But at Rocket, we ran into Blaine and Joey."

Rachel flinched a little at the name. Her and Joey had dated for about three months in freshman year- she didn't like to be reminded of it, and had purposely avoided looking at him when they'd run into Blaine at the theater earlier that night. Kurt pretended not to notice and continued on.

"I tried to ignore him at first, mostly cause I was just so caught off guard by him being there. I didn't really want him to see me with Johnny and his frat. boys, either." Kurt paused, and sighed. "But Blaine spotted me before too long. He'd already had a couple of drinks and, being Blaine, he insisted on buying me one as well to 'make up for lost time'."

Rachel gave Kurt a sympathetic look.

"So what was I supposed to do? Say no? I really didn't care to see him but there he was, sticking his stupid puppy face in mine and intoxicating me- literally. I wanted to dull the awkwardness and the, um, shock, so it wasn't long before I'd had too much to drink too. I don't really know what happened after that. I have a couple pictures on my phone of the two of us making stupid faces captioned 'Reunited and it feels so good' and 'The Prince and his Royal Guard'. We giggled a lot while Joey hit on some girls- oh get over it Rachel- and then I stumbled home at some point, I believe, without saying a word to Johnny."

Kurt smirked. "Not exactly the night he had in mind when he asked me to tag along, I suppose."

He looked over at Rachel, who had ignored his feeble attempt at a joke and was frowning at him.

"Did you hear from him after?" she asked, hopefully.

"Not a word." Kurt said looking down, hoping to hide from Rachel the melancholy he felt when he answered the question. Did he want to hear from Blaine? Something in his heart was telling him he did, even though it was against his better judgment.

"Huh."

Kurt and Rachel looked up, startled. They'd both completely forgotten Finn was there. He looked somewhat unsure of how to react to Kurt's story, but nonetheless pleased that his brother had been able to share with him- well, not exactly with him, more like near him, but close enough.

"I would offer advice, but my track record's not exactly the greatest when it comes to this," Finn finished. Rachel laughed a little.

"That's okay Finn, you can just sit there and look pretty."

She blushed a little right after she said it, embarrassed that she had managed to both insult his brotherly skills and somewhat inappropriately complement his looks in the same statement, but Finn seemed flattered so she decided it was all right. Kurt sighed loudly.

"Well. I guess I'll just leave it for now. Sorry I didn't tell you before but I didn't really know what to make of it. I think I'll retire for the evening," he said, in a monotone voice.

Kurt tried to sort out his feelings as he prepared for bed, but it was all too confusing. He was still angry and hurt over what had happened in the fall, but he was also embarrassed at how he had treated Blaine, and regretted a lot of what he'd said and done. Mostly, Kurt decided, he missed being with Blaine. He hadn't realized how much he still thought of the former Warbler- how every boy he was with, he compared to Blaine; how every singer or songwriter, he compared to Blaine; how every time he was upset over something, all he wanted was Blaine's hand to hold.

Seeing Blaine again was like some beautiful nightmare, where he was so close to having what he needed, yet at the same time he knew he couldn't have it. But he didn't want to need Blaine! _God, _Kurt thought to himself, _you spent all that time getting over him. Are you just gonna turn to mush now that he's back? You're a Hummel- you're better than that. He was your first love; it's always like this with first loves. You can move on! _He knew, however, that it was no use. Blaine was not going to leave his thoughts for a very long time, and Kurt found himself hoping that tonight wasn't the last time he would run into him as he climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes or so after he turned out the light, however, that there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

Rachel entered the room in sweats and a t-shirt, and hopped onto Kurt's bed.

"You didn't think I was going to simply let you go to sleep, did I?"

"I was hoping." Kurt said, his face still hidden under the covers. Rachel pulled them off him.

"Kurt Hummel, you are an emotional wreck! Luckily, I have a solution."

"I am not an emotional wreck and I doubt you have an adequate solution to my non-existent problem," Kurt said, sitting up nonetheless.

"I sent Finn out to get a few groceries from the market around the corner, giving us time to do what we need to do." Rachel said, standing up from the bed and walking over to Kurt's door, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Which is what?" Kurt asked while getting up, though he had a sneaking suspicion.

"What did Mr. Schue teach us to do when we were unable to deal with our feelings?"

Kurt got out of bed and rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going.

"Rachel, I am not going to _sing _about this."

"Yes, Kurt, you are. We both know that bottling things up only leads to insanity and I for one would not like to see my best friend go insane. Do this for me. I know from experience that something can't be said can always be sung!"

Kurt smiled a little at the petite brunette standing at his door. She was, if nothing else, incredibly earnest. And she really was trying to help him. _What the hell, _he thought to himself, and threw on a sweatshirt as he joined Rachel at the kitchen table.

This wasn't the first time Rachel had staged a "sing-tervention" with Kurt, but it was the first time since the breakup. She'd already set everything up- on the kitchen table sat her iHome and iPod, ready for Kurt to choose his song. Funny enough, he already had one in mind.

Kurt selected the song, and turned to face the couch where Rachel was sitting. As he pressed play, and the opening country bars sounded, Rachel hopped up from her seat upon recognizing it.

"Kurt! This is a perfect choice- it- well- do you mind if I sing along?"

Kurt laughed, knowing all too well that he wasn't the only person in the room the song applied to. He sang the first lines in his sweet voice.

"_Here you come again  
>Just when I'm about to get myself together<br>You waltz right in the door, just like you've done before  
>And wrap my heart 'round your little finger"<em>

Rachel grabbed his hands, and the two started to dance around the room together as she picked up where he left off.

"_Here you come again  
>Just when I'm about to make it work without you<br>You look into my eyes and light those dreamy eyes  
>And pretty soon I'm wonderin' how I came to doubt you"<em>

They spun and twirled and sang the next part together, Rachel harmonizing above the countertenor.

"_All you gotta do is smile that smile  
>And there go all my defenses<br>Just leave it up to you and in a little while  
>You're messin' up my mind an' fillin' up my senses"<em>

"Key change!" they yelled in unison, and burst into giggles as they continued to sing.

Kurt knew he must look like an idiot, dancing around in his pajamas and belting out Dolly Parton, but he didn't really care. It felt nice to get it somewhat off his chest, to make light of the situation. He was glad Rachel had suggested it.

"_Here you come again, and here I go!" _

They finished the song with a flourish, Rachel pirouetting around the table and Kurt jumping over the back of the couch with a kick to the air. They had both completely forgotten their troubles throughout the song, and instead burst out laughing when Finn walked in the door with a typical Finn-is-confused look his face, feeling like they were on top of the world.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Stay tuned for the next chapter, where we find out what went wrong with Kurt and Blaine! Also, there are more songs on the way! <em>


	4. Wednesday

_Author's Note: Hello again! Not much to say here but that I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, Blaine's friend Joey is very much intended to be played be Joey Richter. I didn't try to make them the same person exactly, just a character that I thought Joey would be perfect for. :) Please review!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Wednesday<p>

"Wakey-wakey, Pancakey!"

The smell of pancakes, maple syrup and bubbling coffee wafted under Blaine Anderson's nose. He opened his eyes to see the intruder, only to be met by a thunderous throbbing in his head.

"Okay, ow," he said, slowly sitting up. Joey laughed.

"Dude, next time I tell you not to open the bottle of scotch at one in the morning, you should listen to me. I mean really, it was a _Tuesday_ night."

"Mhm," Blaine mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his left hand while keeping his right pressed to his temple.

"Anyways," Joey said, flicking on the light in the room, "since I am the impervious hangover God, and do not suffer like a weak mortal such as yourself, I decided to take pity on you, and have conjured up your favourite hangover cure."

Blaine looked up at his friend, who was standing above him, hair already jelled in a perfect mess and his mouth open in an impish grin. "Huh?" he managed to get out.

"Flapjacks! And black-as-a-dementor coffee. So up!" Joey shouted, purposely loud enough to cause Blaine's head to throb harder. He then pulled back Blaine's blankets in an attempt to get him up.

Blaine smiled weakly, only mildly annoyed. Joey had developed this method of dealing with hungover Blaine during their first year at NYU, when they were roommates. Blaine had previously enjoyed sleeping off hangovers, but Joey firmly believed that nothing cured a hangover like getting up and acting as if it wasn't there.

This was one of his many energetic and enthusiastic life views- if Blaine was a bubbly person, Joey was an entire bottle of soda. There was the off day where he would simply crash, and hide in his room eating chocolate and Red Vines, but hey, everyone had those days. A film student from San Francisco, Joey was something of a ladies man and had a poor reputation amongst girls, but was also a loyal friend and always reliable. He had essentially been Blaine's best friend before he left for his semester abroad, and had not only saved his ass in the fall by giving the heart-broken boy his spare room, but had promised to save it for him when he returned in April. Blaine generally considered himself lucky to have him. After all, who else was going to make him pancakes?

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." the boy said groggily, giving himself a shake. That turned out to be a bad idea, as the room didn't stop spinning for a good five minutes afterwards.

Joey rolled his eyes and left the room, singing 'Oh What A Beautiful Morning' at the top of his lungs. Blaine groaned and got out of bed, throwing on a robe and following his friend to the kitchen.

The pancakes were particularly good, with chocolate chips inside. Joey was not the greatest of cooks, but what he could make he made very well, and pancakes were his specialty.

"So Tumbleweed, what dost thou remember of last night?" he asked, putting a plate in front of Blaine and a mug of coffee in his hand. Tumbleweed was what Joey had taken to referring to the boy as when his hair was particularly unkempt.

"Um..." Blaine scrunched his face in concentration. Then he sighed as it came back to him. "Kurt." There was a note of longing in his voice.

"Uggh, tell Jenna and Jamie I'm sorry, will you?" he said, hiding his head in his hands.

Jamie was a close friend of Joey's, and Jenna was the girl Joey had been seeing on and off recently. They'd given the boys tickets to see _Memphis _the previous evening, and the group had gone out for dinner near times square afterward. But Blaine was now remembering that after running into Kurt at the theatre, his mood had been particularly sour for the rest of the evening.

"They understand, Blaine," Joey said, rolling his eyes. "I, on the other hand, could use an apology."

As his friend said it, memories of coming back to the apartment after dinner flooded Blaine's mind. It had been nearly eleven thirty when they'd gotten in but Blaine had insisted they have a nightcap. A few beers- followed by that bottle of scotch Joey had previously referenced. Joey's older sister, Corey, shared the apartment with her brother, and being something of a party girl, she kept it well stocked.

Blaine groaned again as he remembered the conversation that had occurred as they drank: purely Kurt. The countertenor had been the only thing Blaine would talk about. Sometimes wistfully, sometimes angrily, sometimes he had just said his name and started giggling.

"I think it's safe to say I know way, _way, _too much about that boy now," Joey said, and then he cleared his throat. "For instance, Mr. Hummel once had a crush on Finn, a boy who would later become his _brother, _not to mention the ex of my ex. He also once pretended to be a truck-loving honky tonk to please his father. He also smells like 'pink'. Thanks for that, bro."

Blaine smiled a little at each tidbit of Kurt that Joey recounted. He did feel sort of bad for having shared a lot of Kurt's most intimate details with Joey, but oh well. Joey would forget them soon enough- the film student only had so much space in his brain to store knowledge before he had to start deleting things.

"I'm sorry Jo. I promise, that was the last Kurt bender you'll ever have to put up with from me."

Joey raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't go making promises you can't keep, Anderson. I mean, some of the things you said last night...Yeah, you're totally not over him," he summed up, grinning.

Blaine sighed, sipping his coffee and poking at the pancake that remained on his plate. "I have to be, Joey. Look, I messed Kurt up really bad. And he messed me up too. There's no way we could ever go back to trusting each other like we did before, even now that I'm back here. It's just...what's done is done." Blaine said firmly, taking a bite of pancake with whipped cream on top.

Joey made to get up. "Blaine, do me a favor. Give him a call. Ask him for dinner. It'll at least give you some closure. If you can't make it happen, you can't. But please try, otherwise I feel like we'll be ending up back in this situation, and I only have so much scotch and pancake mix. Alright?" he said, sincerely hoping his friend would give it a shot.

He hated seeing him so messed up over one boy, but truth be told, Blaine hadn't been the same since the couple had broken up at the beginning of December. Blaine sighed again.

"I'll think about it."

"'Atta boy," Joey said, clearing their plates, and hoping he wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p>Blaine went for a walk to clear his head. Was Joey right? Was he really not over Kurt? It had been almost five months since they'd broken up- that was a long time. Blaine had even dated a little bit while he'd been in studying abroad in France, nothing serious though. And truth be told, he hadn't stopped thinking about Kurt since Saturday night.<p>

It had upset him that Kurt had never contacted him afterwards. It had been Blaine who'd bought the drink, didn't that mean it was Kurt's job to call? He had no idea. _This is so damn complicated, _Blaine mused; he missed just being in a relationship. Of course, that hadn't ended so well, either. Blaine sighed as his thoughts took him back, to a cold December 5th, the previous year...

_"Later!" one of the boys called out as Blaine stepped into the elevator in his apartment building, laughing to himself. It had been a fun night in with the guys- they'd gone to Jason's after school and watched ESPN classics, reveling in the re-runs. He felt sort of bad for missing dinner, but was sure Kurt would understand- it wasn't like he'd never bailed on Blaine for Rachel and Andy. Though, he _hadn't_ actually done that since the two had moved in together in September._

_Blaine still found it sort of surreal that they were living together. It had happened so fast..._

_Kurt didn't have the money to live in Res anymore, Rachel had left him on his ass, and Blaine had wanted to try being 'a real New Yorker' anyway...he'd just wanted to help Kurt out, plus he'd figured it would be fun, nice...so he'd asked Kurt to move in together in August, when the boy was scrambling to find a place to stay. It had made sense. But Blaine hadn't realized at the time how big a step he'd been taking...Or how seriously Kurt would take it..._

_He swung open the door, to find his boyfriend sitting on their two-person love seat, a somber look on his face. Blaine sobered up immediately. _

_"Kurt? What's up?" _

_The taller boy sighed._

_"Blaine...we need to talk." _

_Blaine's heart started racing. Break up. That was the break up line. Kurt was breaking up with him? Why would he do that? But something nagged at the back of his head, telling him he knew exactly why Kurt would do that. Blaine took a deep breath. He wasn't necessarily breaking up. _Calm down, Anderson, _he told himself. _

_He sat down on the chair opposite from Kurt in their makeshift living room. The apartment was fairly bare; they'd only been living there two months, although Kurt had done his best to give it his personal flair._

_"Everything okay?" Blaine asked._

_"Well, no. Not really." There was a pause. "Blaine...I don't understand what's happening with us." _

_Blaine sighed._

_"I don't really either, Kurt."_

_Another pause._

_"Where were you tonight?"_

_"I went over to Jason's. He invited us over after school."_

_"Us?"_

_"You know...the gang." _

_Kurt sighed. This was part of the problem. Ever since Blaine had become friends with these other guys, Kurt didn't quite know how to relate to him. It didn't help that they were all older than Blaine, and didn't care much for their studies. Some of them were all right, like Joey. But Joey had been around since they'd started at NYU. It was just in the past few months that the other boys had become big parts of Blaine's life, and Kurt just didn't fit with them._

_"Oh. You missed dinner." _

_"I'm sorry. Did you cook?" _

_"Spaghetti Alfredo."_

_"It must have been lovely." Blaine said, sincerely. _

_"Blaine...I don't like this." _

_"What?"_

_"I don't like waiting up for you to come home every night, cooking you food that goes cold, with no idea where you are. I feel somewhat pathetic." _

_"Kurt, I'm sorry I have other friends, but that doesn't mean you should feel left out."_

_"Well, I do." _

_There was a third pause._

_"Well, what do you expect me to do? Stop seeing them?" Blaine said, his voice beginning to rise. _

_"No! I just...It's not just that Blaine. I feel like you're...pushing me away." Kurt said, looking down. Blaine looked away too. "But I keep telling myself you're not. Because why would you do that? What could I have done to make you do that?" _

_"Nothing!" Blaine said hurriedly. "I don't know. I'm not trying to push you away Kurt, not consciously anyway."_

_"Oh, but some part of you is?" Kurt's voice was now starting to rise too. _

_Blaine sighed again. It was all going to come out now, he supposed. _

_"Just lately...I feel like we're becoming different people. We're interested in different things. We have different friends. And that's okay! But some part of me feels like maybe we're also growing apart..."_

_"Uh-huh. Blaine, last time I checked, I'm still the same person. So I don't know what's gotten into you. Are you sure this has nothing to do with Kieran?" Kurt said, ice now working it's way into his voice. He stood up. Blaine stood up._

_"Ugh, I knew you were gonna do this Kurt! Kieran and I are _just _friends!"_

_"Of course, friends who like to practice plays together until eleven at night on a school night."_

_"It's for our acting class!"_

_"And what about the Starbucks dates? Every Saturday? The ones you've been neglecting to tell me about?" _

Shit, _Blaine thought, _he found out about the Starbucks meet ups.

_"I only didn't tell you because I knew you'd be upset! I really like Kieran, but as nothing more than a friend!" _

_"I don't get why you're keeping secrets from me then, if he's only a friend. Blaine, I can't do this! I can't live in the same damn apartment as you and have you lie straight to my face! You've hardly spoken to me this whole week! Every night you come home and go straight to bed, and I sit here feeling like an idiot wondering what I could possibly have done in those five seconds to piss you off." _

_"I'm tired, alright! I'm tired all the time."_

_"Yeah, because you spend all your damn time with those stupid boys!"_

_"Those stupid boys are my friends. Kurt, you have all these expectations of me and I don't know if I can live up to them! I'm not perfect!"_

_"I know you're not perfect, Blaine. You never had to be. You just had to be there."_

_"Well I'm sorry if you felt like me asking you to move in meant that I wasn't there! News flash Kurt, people don't spend all their time in their homes!"_

_"Well maybe you shouldn't have asked me then!" _

_Blaine took a pained, slow breath._

_"That's what this is about, isn't it? You don't want to live here?" _

_"It's just...I don't know. It's not what I expected. I'm having trouble adjusting," Kurt said, slowly._

_"You're right. I shouldn't have asked you. It was stupid of me," Blaine said, a dark look coming over his face._

_"So...now what?"_

_"I don't know, Kurt! You're the one who wanted to have this stupid conversation! You're the one 'not adjusting!'"_

_"Maybe...maybe I'll just go crash on Rachel's couch for a bit." _

_"Sounds like a good idea."_

_"Fine." _

_Kurt was crying now, and Blaine was the closest he'd ever been to it. They stared at each other for a brief moment, no doubt wondering how in the world they had ended up so unhappy; every moment together used to feel like a blessing. Now they were both pushing each other away. Kurt bit his lip, the first of the two to look away. He grabbed his tote from near the door and his jacket and left. _

_He came back a few days later to pick up his stuff with Rachel and Andy, averting Blaine's eyes the whole time. In their days apart, Kurt had become embarrassed for the way he acted, but also angry. Blaine had made him feel like a kid. He wasn't one, and he didn't need a boyfriend who treated him that way. He was so mad that Blaine had kept his dates with Kieran from him, even though he knew it was probably for a good reason. He couldn't think rationally. He loved Blaine, but he couldn't bear to have another fight like the one they had. So he gave up. _

_Blaine, on the other hand, saw things the other way around. In their time apart he realized how stupid he'd been for assuming things would stay the same when they moved in together; he should've known it was a big commitment, and he shouldn't have tried to push Kurt away upon realizing that. He loved Kurt, and he wanted to talk things through and work it out. They shouldn't live together, but that didn't mean they had to break up. But when the Divo came to pick up his stuff, he ignored all of Blaine's attempts to help, and when the shorter boy asked if they could talk, he simply shook his head and left, his arms full of boxes. That was when Blaine realized that maybe they wouldn't be able to work things through- maybe it was done. _

_He only cried once, that night, and then proceeded to get very drunk with Joey and the guys for the two or three weeks. He moved in with Joey, no longer able to afford his apartment. Joey lived with his sister but she was almost never around, and they had a spare room. His mid-terms were terrible, considering it was Blaine, and his parents started getting worried. When he came home at Christmas and said only two words to them, they decided something needed to be done. They suggested he study abroad for a semester in France. Blaine had always loved France, knowing a decent amount of French himself, and figured that if he went he could make a fresh start, broaden his horizons, and maybe even have a life-changing experience that would pull him out of his rut. So Blaine agreed, and that was that. He left, and didn't look back, sure that Kurt wasn't going to either._

Blaine's phone buzzed, abruptly pulling him out of his memories. _How ironic, _he thought upon reading the message. It was from Kieran, the boy Kurt had been jealous of, asking him to grab a coffee. Blaine sighed. Before he'd left, during his down period, he'd had a brief fling with Kieran to try and get over Kurt. It hadn't worked, of course- it had only made him more unhappy, so he'd broken it off when he left. Now, Blaine hadn't even been back a month and the drama major had already made it clear that he was still interested.

Blaine ignored the text and kept walking, without a destination in mind. Should he call Kurt? He couldn't make up his mind. They'd obviously had a good time together Saturday, and been able to put the past behind them. Of course, they'd both been very intoxicated at the time. And Kurt hadn't even said two words to him when they ran into each other at the theatre. That had pissed Blaine off. He'd tried to be friendly, and Kurt couldn't even say anything? The boy could at least try and have some manners. Blaine was, however, aware that Kurt was probably still upset with him. Which made asking him out an even worse idea! Then again, when they'd broken up in senior year, it had made getting back together that much better, and they'd both been dying to reunite.

That break up was only for a month though, and it was something petty that had caused it- a fight about solos and money and stupid things. This time they'd been apart nearly five months, and it had been because they hadn't been able to live together. This was very different. Five months was a long time. A lot had happened. And yet, Blaine still wasn't over Kurt, even after everything...

If he was being completely honest with himself, he probably would have been blissfully happy to just kiss Kurt one more time. One dinner...it wasn't a huge deal. And Joey was right: if the two weren't meant to be, it would at least give Blaine some closure. Blaine needed closure; he needed to know what had gone wrong with something that had once been so perfect- because maybe, just maybe, there was a chance he could make it right again.

Blaine nodded to himself, coming to a decision and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He pulled out his phone and clicked on Kurt's contact- he hadn't had the guts to delete it from his phone, another sign he wasn't over him- and hit call.

"Hello?" Kurt picked up on the second ring. It was clear by the way he answered that he didn't know Blaine was on the other end of the line, meaning he had removed his number from his phone. Blaine's heart sank a little.

"Um. Hi," he said stupidly.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt said, sounding nervous and unsure. Blaine took a deep breath. _Just go for it. _

"Yeah, hi Kurt. Listen, I'm back in town now, as you may have figured out, and well...We'll probably be seeing each other around campus and stuff and just figured...It just doesn't make sense for us to treat each other like strangers." Blaine paused, letting Kurt answer.

"I agree," he said slowly.

"And...Well I had fun with you on Saturday. And I'm sorry I didn't say anything after or..." Blaine shook his head. He was babbling. "Look, would you like to get dinner sometime? Catch up?"

"Oh. Uh," Kurt stammered.

"Nevermind!" Blaine said quickly. "If you can't, I totally understand!"

He was about to say goodbye when Kurt's voice cut him off.

"No." Kurt said carefully. "I...That would be nice, I suppose."

Blaine smiled in spite of himself.

"How's tonight?" he said, hoping he wasn't pushing it.

"Tonight? I mean...I have company...Finn's in town and I'm sort of responsible for him...I don't know, it's sort of...You've caught me off guard," Kurt finally managed to get out.

"Right. Sorry. Really last minute. This was stupid of me. I'll let you be. Bye, Kurt," Blaine said, hanging up quickly. He sat down on the bench near by him, stomping his foot.

"Ugh!" he said to himself.

That had gone badly. That was a bad idea. Why did he do that? He should never listen to Joey. Joey knew nothing about relationships. The only real one he'd been in in the past three years had been with Rachel Berry- and that had not gone smoothly. Blaine felt embarrassed. He was normally really good at dealing with boys. Even when him and Kurt had first started going out, he was always confident, self-assured, the first one to make the move. But now, he really had no idea what to do.

Blaine sat on the bench for several minutes, reveling in his own stupidity, until his phone rang. It was Kurt.

"Hello?" Blaine said, surprised.

"Hi Blaine. I realized...Well, I don't have to take care of Finn tonight. So...I guess I'm free. Is your offer still on the table?"

Kurt sounded cautious and unsure, but at least he had called.

"Yes! Of course!" Blaine said, a little too enthusiastically. Kurt laughed at him down the phone.

"Great."

"Um, how does Fran's at seven sound?" Blaine asked. Fran's was a diner a few blocks away from his SoHo apartment. Him and Kurt had eaten there once or twice with Rachel and Andy; it made great burgers and was relatively casual. Blaine didn't want to freak Kurt out any further by making him go somewhere dressy- not that Kurt wouldn't have relished dressing up.

"See you there." Kurt said, and hung up.

Blaine laughed. Wow. What had he just gotten himself in to? He felt a little bit insane for doing it, but he also felt good. Very good.

* * *

><p>Kurt scrolled down the computer screen, browsing fabrics he would order if he had the money to distract himself. It was no use. Instead of looking at the gorgeous materials, he would glance at the bottom right hand of the screen every five seconds to check the time. 6:18. In forty nine minutes he would be meeting Blaine at Fran's. Just forty nine more minutes.<p>

He was already dressed, gelled and sprayed, and ready to go. He'd gotten ready prematurely to try and put off his nerves, but it had only make his stomach squirm even more. Why was he doing this? Why had he said yes? Blaine had broken his heart in the fall. Sure, ultimately it had been Kurt who'd moved out, but it was Blaine who had pushed him away, and it was Blaine who had fled the damn country. Maybe Kurt hadn't wanted to talk to him at first, but he'd come back from Christmas break thinking they would be able to discuss everything, ready to sort it out, maybe even get back together, only to find out that Blaine had no intentions of that what so ever- instead, his first love had moved to Paris, halfway across the world.

Kurt had been angry when he'd found out, there was no doubt about it. But he'd been more hurt. Wasn't Blaine going to miss him at all? He told himself that that was Blaine's final way of showing Kurt that he didn't want him around, and had spent the past semester trying to get over him, to move his life forward.

Kurt liked to pretend that it had worked. He hadn't dated anyone seriously, but had been on a few dates, looked around. Nothing made him happy though. No one had made him feel whole, like Blaine had. So he threw himself into school instead, focusing entirely on his fashion, creative writing and music theatre courses. He'd become quite the scholar. Kurt had expanded his social group as well in the past few months, becoming close with a few of the girls and guys on campus and strengthening his relationship with Rachel further. But honestly, nothing had been able to fill the gap Blaine had left behind. And he knew that. And that was why he'd agreed to go to dinner with him. But he was so damn nervous too...after all, he couldn't just forget everything that had happened. There was still a lot of pain left in Kurt.

He smiled at himself in the mirror beside his computer. _Don't over think it, Kurt. Don't be melodramatic. It's just dinner. You're two adult males. You're capable of having a civilized dinner together..._His smile faltered. But what were Blaine's intentions in asking him out on this dinner? Was it just to become friends again? Was it a pity dinner? Was it some sort of dare? Or did he- good God- want to get back together? Kurt tried to ignore the last possibility. He didn't want to have to think about what he would do if it were true.

6:20. Kurt got up and left his room, looking for something else to do. Rachel and Finn were sitting at the kitchen table, doing a crossword puzzle. Kurt rolled his eyes absent-mindedly. The two had been acting cutesy all day as they ventured about New York as a trio for Finn's tour. Rachel had even offered to make dinner for Finn that night, which was what had allowed Kurt to be able to see Blaine. Frankly, however, Kurt thought that they were both getting themselves into something neither of them had the time to deal with, and he almost didn't want to leave them alone together. Then again, the same could be said about him and Blaine, so there was no good in judging.

"You heading out, Kurt?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Don't wanna be too early, I'm not due to meet him for another forty minutes."

Rachel sighed and looked up at her best friend.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this? I mean, is it the smartest thing for you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Don't patronize me Rachel, I'll be fine. It's not like I've never been to dinner with him before," Kurt said, a lot more confidently than he felt.

"Okay, okay," she said, holding up her hands in defense. "I am simply looking out for you. I understand how crazy this all must be."

"I guess. I don't know. It is what is is." Kurt said. "You know what, I think I am gonna take off. The subway will probably be slow anyway," he said, heading for the door.

Rachel got up to give him a quick squeeze of support. She lowered her voice so Finn couldn't hear. "Have fun, but not too much fun. And whatever you do, don't let the bastard get under your skin." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Rache," he said, and then he left, walking briskly towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Kurt." Rachel said, sitting down at the kitchen table. She started to serve herself, taking a chicken breast and some salad. She'd cooked one of Finn's favourite meals that she remembered from when they'd dated, and had set the table with their nicest plates (which, admittedly weren't that nice).<p>

"Mmm." Finn said, his mouth full of potato. He swallowed quickly. "I know you are. I am too, a little. But Kurt's not a kid anymore, and Blaine's a good guy. They'll...they'll be fine."

Rachel nodded.

"I just feel as though he doesn't know what to do. He's so confused that Blaine's back in his life all of the sudden...I feel like he doesn't really know what he wants." Rachel said, though now she wasn't entirely sure she was just talking about Kurt anymore. She'd spent all day with Finn and Kurt, sight seeing and completing the items on Kurt's list. It had been so comforting having Finn around...

She'd ignored Jesse's text saying _Can we talk?- _Kurt had forbid her from replying, even though she'd wanted to. He pointed out that after the way he'd treated her, he should do a lot more than just text her three words. But Rachel had always felt sort of weak around Jesse- like she was never as good as him, and therefore had to do everything he wanted her to do. He was the only person who ever made her doubt herself so strongly. But even she could admit that he'd been in the wrong this time. And with Finn nearby, Jesse suddenly seemed very unimportant. He was like...a trophy boyfriend. Finn had always been very much real to her.

"I think he probably does, he just isn't admitting it to himself." Finn said, shrugging and taking a bite of chicken. "Rachel, this is amazing."

The girl blushed.

"You're too kind."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Finn looked up at her.

"You know, I heard you singing in the shower this morning," he said. Rachel looked taken aback. "No...I mean...Not in a creepy way. I mean, it was really nice, hearing your voice again. I miss singing with you, I guess. I forgot how amazing you are."

She blushed more. "At singing," he added quickly.

'I suppose I'm just really fortunate that I actually get to do it at school now, too," Rachel said. "But hey, you can sing with the old group whenever you want!"

Finn shook his head slowly.

"Not really. None of us ever sing together anymore. When we graduated...I guess it sort of ended. We all moved on with our lives. I play drums for Puck's band sometimes, and I think Artie still does some acoustic stuff. Obviously Mercedes does her own thing too. But we never sing as a group. And well...without it, I kind of just stopped singing," he said, wistfully. Rachel looked aghast.

"You don't sing anymore?" Finn shook his head, sheepishly. "Oh my God, Finn! But you're so talented! What a waste!" she said, clearly horrified. "Well this just won't do."

"Rachel, what-"

"Shhh," Rachel cut him off, holding one finger over her lips. She was silent for a moment, then stood up abruptly and went into her room.

"Um, Rachel? What's going on?"

"Finn Hudson, you and I are going to do a duet. I can't believe you haven't sung in three years, this is ridiculous. We need to get you back into practice!" the brunette said as she returned from her room, speakers and iPod in hand. She sat her make shift karaoke set on the kitchen table, scrolled through her iPod and hit play.

"Rache…I don't know…" Finn said, still sitting down as the song began. Rachel walked over to him, and took his hands in hers.

"Just trust me, okay?" she said, and began to sing the male part.

"_Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
>And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it."<em>

Finn stood up, still holding her hands, and joined in for the chorus of the Marianas Trench- a Canadian band he listened to in high school- song.

"_And now I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I would."<em>

Rachel stepped back from Finn to watch as he sang the second verse, admiring her work. His voice was rusty, that was for sure, but it still had its old natural strength. The fact that it clearly hadn't been used in so long made it all the more charming.

"_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.<br>Or I still have your letter, just got caught between  
>Someone I just invented, and who I really am<br>and who I've become."_

They took hands again and sang the rest of the song together. As the old feeling of singing with Rachel returned to Finn, he felt another old feeling creep back, one that he hadn't felt for three years.

* * *

><p>"So." Kurt said.<p>

"So." Blaine said. It was five after seven, and the two had just sat down inside Fran's. When Blaine had arrived, they'd hugged awkwardly and proceeded inside silently.

A waitress took their drink orders and handed them menus. Blaine looked good. He was freshly shaved and his hair was natural and curlier than Kurt had ever seen it. It suited him. Kurt's legs shook under the table from nervousness.

"What are you gonna order?" Blaine asked.

"The Chef's salad. It's reliable."

"A salad? Come _on, _Kurt. Let loose a little." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm having a salad doesn't mean there's a stick up my ass. I like to eat healthy."

"Yeah, but this place makes the best burgers I've ever had. Treat yourself." Blaine said, flashing a smile.

"Fine." Said Kurt, smiling in return. "But I'm getting a salad instead of fries. And no cheese on the burger."

"Fine." Replied Blaine. "But if you feel like being a little wild, you can steal some of my fries." Kurt laughed.

"You're incorrigible."

"I know." Blaine said lightly. He swallowed. "Well...how have you been?"

"I've been good. School is great, I'm really happy with all my theater courses. TISH just keeps getting better and better. Of course, I do wonder where I would be had I decided to pursue fashion as well…"

Blaine listened, sipping on water as Kurt described his courses in detail and how they'd progressed in the time he'd been away. They then moved on to a slightly more delicate topic- Blaine's trip to Paris. He described studying French literature and European history there.

"I'm thinking of becoming a teacher. I could teach English, French, and history at least." Blaine said. "I'd love to work with kids...And I'm thinking of taking a more active role in the LGBTQ community, as well," he said.

"How so?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure...Maybe I'll take a couple of courses in human rights, educate myself, join some groups. I'd like to voice my story. Let others know that they have support nearby."

Kurt smiled.

"That sounds great Blaine. I always knew you'd make a difference."

"Yeah? Well, I haven't actually done anything yet." Kurt scoffed.

"Yes you have. You helped both Dave and I feel comfortable with who we are. You were amazing for both of us. I know I wouldn't be following my dream if you hadn't showed me that I could, and Karofsky, well, he _definitely _wouldn't have come out at grad like that, let alone be playing for Ohio State right now." Kurt said, and was quickly embarrassed by how much he had complemented Blaine, but the boy just smiled.

"Thank you, Kurt. It's nice to know I can help."

"Of course." Kurt said, looking down.

The two talked throughout the dinner, about Rachel and her Jesse problems, about everyone back home, about Broadway, and even reminiscing a little about their Warblers and New Directions days. It was nice, for both of them. Yet neither could escape the feeling that there was a giant elephant in the room, and neither of them wanted to acknowledge it, either. After all, even though the dinner was nice, Kurt still couldn't even tell why Blaine had proposed it.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you've never seen it."<p>

Finn shrugged, smiling innocently. Rachel shook her head in disapproval, sitting down on the couch beside him, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. The two had finished dinner, their song, and dessert- frozen yogurt (it was all Kurt would allow in the freezer)- and were now planning to watch Rent, to finish off the night. The couch was small. When Finn slept on it, nearly all of his lower body was off the end, but he'd done his best not to complain too much about it. But because it was so small, him and Rachel were pressed much closer together than they regularly would have sat.

They watched the movie, Rachel singing along to every song, and Finn finishing off two whole bags of popcorn. During the course of Rent, they'd both gotten a bit sleepy, resulting in Rachel's head lying on Finn's shoulder, with his arm around her. When it ended, Finn turned his head to her.

"That was really good, thanks for showing it to me."

"I'm glad you liked it," said Rachel, smiling. "Sorry if you couldn't really hear the actors over me."

"It's cool...I love hearing you sing, anyway." Finn said, staring directly into Rachel's eyes.

He was really grateful that she'd been so good to him this week. He still felt bad about their breakup, but even worse about the fact that they hadn't talked in the almost two years that had passed since. It didn't seem right. They were Rachel and Finn- one of them was always supposed to be chasing after the other. Finn had spent the whole week trying to remind himself that they weren't in high school anymore, and that Rachel had a boyfriend. That they were different people, with different lives, and not everything could be solved by a duet together anymore. But despite everything, it had felt so good being with her again. It was easy. She knew him better than almost anyone else did, and once upon a time, she had certainly cared more than anyone else, too. The last time they'd been in New York together, it had been magical. Now, as the girl with the big brown eyes stared up at him, a smile playing on her lips, Finn didn't doubt that it could be magical again.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, and he could swear he heard fireworks in the background.

* * *

><p>Blaine took the last bite of his ice cream as Kurt laughed at a story he'd been telling about Joey and one of his failed womanizing attempts. He hadn't been able to convince Kurt to get ice cream for himself, but the countertenor had relented briefly and taken a bite of his, which was something. They'd had a lovely evening, and Blaine was sorry that it was coming to a close. He knew he couldn't ask Kurt back to his place though- that would've been fast, even for him. The waitress brought them their bills and Kurt paid his half, then stood up to put his coat on.<p>

"Well," he said. "This has been great. Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Thank you for coming. Kurt...I want to apologize." Blaine saw fear flash in Kurt's eyes- he'd obviously been hoping to avoid this conversation. "I'm sorry for leaving. And I'm sorry for being such a shitty roommate. It was unfair of me, and you deserved better."

Kurt nodded formally. "Thank you. I'm sorry too," he said, without elaborating. He clearly didn't want to get into the details any further, which honestly disappointed Blaine a bit. He'd been hoping to clear the air. But they'd had a nice night together, and that conversation could wait for another day. Blaine got up, putting his coat on as well, and the two left the diner.

"I guess...I'll call you?" Blaine said when they got outside, unsure. How was this supposed to go? Kurt looked away.

"Um, Andy's roommate, Chelsea, is having a party tomorrow night at The Lion, that Karaoke bar we she used to drag us to. Maybe I'll see you there?" he said. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. See you there, Kurt. Goodnight." he said, and hugged the boy one last time before they headed in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The song in this chapter is Good to You by Marianas Trench. Yes, I am Canadian...Next chapter should be up within a week, stay tuned to see what happens at Chelsea's party!<em>


	5. Thursday

_Author's Note: Hi there! This chapter is pretty short, sorry! Please review :)  
><em>

Chapter Five: Thursday

Rachel woke up the next morning after a long night of tossing and turning, surprised to find that she'd forgotten to set her alarm the previous night, and had slept until almost ten. That had to be a record for her. Then again, Rachel forgetting to set her alarm hadn't been the only unusual thing about the previous night. She'd kissed Finn.

_Oh, my God. I kissed Finn, _she thought to herself, unable to register whether she was pleased or horrified. Well, technically, Finn had kissed her, and that wasn't a detail she'd missed. There was no way she would have kissed him first. But he'd kissed her, and she'd kissed him back, and it had felt...beautiful. Perfect. Like they'd never been apart.

Of course, as soon as the kiss was over Rachel had jumped off the couch, made some lame excuse about being tired and gone straight to bed. She had a boyfriend. She couldn't be kissing people like that. Especially not people who were the first, and honestly the _only _boy she'd ever been in love with. She'd never felt that way about Jesse- the only other boy she'd come remotely close to being in love with had been Joey, Blaine's roommate, but he had crushed her and she'd tried to not think too much of it afterwards. And now, here she was, kissing the only boy who had the power to mess with her mind and just plain mess her up. Jesse, Rachel couldn't say no to, but that was a professional thing, not personal. Finn, Rachel just...couldn't. There were no other words for it. She couldn't make herself work with him, or without him.

And she couldn't be kissing him.

But it had felt too good to let go. Finn had clearly enjoyed it, too.

Rachel stared at herself in her mirror. _Alright, _she decided, _you will go around the city with Finn and Kurt today, and you will take him to Chelsea's party tonight. And you will see what happens. And if it works...then maybe it works. But don't push it. Just don't rule it out. _Rachel nodded at herself, and got dressed, bracing herself for the awkward breakfast that was to come.

* * *

><p>Kurt stretched as he got out of bed and put his silk bathrobe on. He'd slept better last night than he had in...well, five months. He felt great. Dinner with Blaine had left him feeling rejuvenated, alive, and just plain happy. There was still, however, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him that everything couldn't just automatically be okay. Blaine was still the boy who'd broken his heart and abandoned the country. But he was also still the boy who'd helped him accept himself, as he was, who'd taken him to prom two years in a row, who'd made him Christmas Mix CDs and birthday cakes. And Kurt was happy to have him back in his life.<p>

He made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to find Finn already up, dressed and cooking breakfast.

"Um, Finn, are you actually _cooking, _right now?" Finn smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, those hours you spent trying to teach me didn't completely go to waste. I can make a half decent omelet. And since you both decided to sleep in, I thought, why not surprise you?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain doe-eyed brunette who happened to cook you dinner last night, would it?"

Finn looked down, smiling.

"Alright Hudson, what happened?"

"It was...Nice. The whole night was just really nice. Rachel made this amazing dinner and we sang together for the first time in ages, which felt amazing. Then we watched Rent together and she invited me to a party tonight and-" Finn lowered his voice to a whisper, "-we maybesortofkinda kissed."

Kurt thought the boy looked somewhat like a five year old on Christmas morning. It was sweet. But on the other hand, it was bad. Kurt felt he should've tried to stop this when he'd seen it coming. Finn and Rachel couldn't work- even if they _were _Finn and Rachel, no couple could last a distance that far, and Kurt didn't exactly feel like putting back together Broken Berry pieces.

"Finn..." Kurt said, delicately. "Are you sure this is the right thing to be doing?"

Finn's brow furrowed.

"Hey, don't go judging me. You went out with your ex too last night, remember?"

"Yes, but we weren't on a date."

"Neither were we!"

"But you kissed."

"But...You're still not over Blaine."

"That remains to be seen and is beside the point. Blaine and I live in the same city. You and Rachel live worlds apart. Do you not see how unlikely it is that you two will last?" Kurt said, hoping to knock some sense into his brother. But at that moment they heard Rachel's tell-tale voice humming Barbara from her bedroom, and they knew the rest of the conversation would have to wait.

"I don't care if it's unlikely, Kurt. I don't even know what's going to happen. All I know is that last night I got to kiss the best girl in New York City, and tonight I'm taking her to a party." Finn said in a hushed voice, as Rachel's bedroom door opened.

"Do I smell eggs?" she said, walking to the kitchen and taking a seat opposite Kurt at the table. Finn puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yep! Omelets a-la-Finn."

"What a nice way to start the day," said Rachel, looking mildly impressed. Finn smiled smugly as he placed the plates in front of the two roommates. Kurt rolled his eyes and prepared for a long day of shameless flirting ahead of him. After all, it _was _Finn and Rachel. What could he do about it?

* * *

><p>Blaine stood nervously outside The Lion, staring up at its pink neon sign with apprehension. Last night had been nice. Really nice. But he was scared he would do something to mess it up tonight. It was all still so rocky...He opened the door timidly, to find the party already well under way. There were between forty and fifty people there- Chelsea had a wide range of friends.<p>

Blaine sort of knew her, from when he had been friends with Andy, but he wouldn't have come if Kurt hadn't invited him. He spotted Kurt with Rachel, Andy and Finn near the bar, and made his way over.

"Hey!" Kurt said, greeting him and giving him a hug.

"Hi," said Blaine, hugging Rachel and Andy as well and nodding at Finn. "What's up?"

"_I_ was just about to drag Finn here up on stage." Rachel said, nudging the tall twenty-year old in the side. Finn smiled sheepishly.

'Come on Rachel, everyone here's not nearly as drunk as they should be before I start singing."

"Well, seeing as neither of us will be drinking tonight, and the stage is currently empty, I think your argument is invalid," Rachel said, grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him up to the front of the bar. Finn put on a face of protest, but Blaine could see him blushing. Kurt snorted the second they walked away.

"Those two are bad news," he said.

Andy frowned a little.

"I think it'll be okay. They're just singing together..."

Kurt widened his eyes.

"Andrea, have you _met _Rachel? How was it that her and Joey started going out?" he prompted. Andy looked defeated.

"She was um...singing and he was playing guitar for her-"

"Exactly. Not to mention the fact that the last time these two were on stage in New York they lip locked as well." Kurt said, folding his arms.

Blaine smirked a little. It was funny, how well Kurt knew Rachel now. The two hadn't exactly gotten along when Blaine had first met Kurt- then again, a lot had changed since then.

"At the very least, they should provide good entertainment tonight..." Kurt said thoughtfully. He looked up at Blaine. "So, can I buy you a coke?"

"I'd love one, thanks."

Kurt came back moments later with two cokes, and the pair sat down at an empty table. Andy left upon seeing some of her NYU friends, leaving them alone.

"Any idea what they're gonna sing?" Blaine asked, glancing at Rachel and Finn, who were thumbing through songs.

"No, but I'm very curious." Kurt said, grinning evilly.

Seconds later, the former leads of New Directions went up on stage, each taking a microphone. The opening notes of a song that Blaine vaguely recognized rang through the noisy bar. It was a song by The Script, a band that Rachel had listened to for much of senior year and their first year of college, called 'If You Ever Come Back'. Blaine laughed inwardly. She wasn't exactly being subtle.

"Hm, I was expecting something they'd sung together before," Kurt said, looking mildly surprised. He turned to Blaine. "Five bucks says they leave together."

"You're on. Rachel has a little more class than that," Blaine said, but he wasn't entirely sure. When Rachel Berry set her mind on something, she generally got her way. It had also been a while since Blaine had spent any time with her- how was he to know what she was likely to do. The two had been very good friends the previous two years, even hanging out without Kurt sometimes, but it had been impossible to keep the friendship going when Kurt and Blaine had broken up.

"_I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back...There'll be a light on in the hall and a key under the mat; if you ever come back..." _

Rachel and Finn sang together in beautiful harmonies; they really were quite good. Rachel looked happy, but Finn looked elated. Like he hadn't had that much fun in years.

Kurt seemed to be reading Blaine's mind.

"Finn kind of...lost a lot, when high school ended. His girlfriend, his music, he sort of even lost himself. Didn't know what he wanted to do with himself; he couldn't find anything that made him happy. Then the Idiot dated Quinn for a while again, which screwed him up even more when she cheated on him like she always does. He swore that was the last time he'd see her, but he hasn't seriously seen anyone since. He spent all his time at the shop, working on cars, when he wasn't in classes."

Blaine was a little surprised to hear this; Finn had never seemed the type to lose his footing like that. Kurt carried on.

"At Christmas I got the old gang together and we all went out, to try and cheer him up a bit. I think it helped him find a place again...He started seeing his 'bros' a lot more afterwards-" Kurt rolled his eyes at the word 'bros' "- and Carol says he's feeling a lot better. I think that's why he wanted to come. To show me he's doing all right and have a new experience. And, of course, to deal with his unfinished business..." Kurt trailed off, nodding up at Rachel, who was in the middle of belting a high note. Blaine sighed.

"I think Finn's not the only one who had trouble leaving high school. I know a lot of the Warblers did; Dalton was such a home for all of them, even me despite my transfer." Kurt nodded soberly. "And some of us...Some of us lost our grounding a while after graduation. Two years later. After starting college, and realizing how scary the real world is, and thinking that they needed to start fit in. Trying to be independent, to become an adult...Some of us even ended up pushing away the things that matter most," Blaine said, looking Kurt directly in the eye and feeling a dim burning in his throat. Kurt swallowed.

Blaine had caught him off guard, but he needed to apologize- to explain.

"Blaine...I don't want to do this now. Can't we just have fun?" Kurt said, looking down. Rachel and Finn had finished their first song and were moving on to a Broadway-esque version of Sweet Thing's Change of Season:

"_You want love, but you fear it_

_You're attention's been shifted_

_You summed up the feeling,_

_with a simple dismissing"_

"No, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm sorry but...we need to do this. I need to work this through. I really want everything to be good between us, but it can't be unless we sort out what happened."

"Blaine, I invited you to a _party, _not a therapy session!"

"_Where we're going I don't know_

_so baby won't you let it go"_

"But Kurt-"

"No!" Kurt raised his voice and rose from his chair. "I was ready to talk, Blaine. I was ready. But you left, you never gave me the chance. And now I've moved on, and I can't afford to look back, okay? So if that's all you want to do, then you should probably leave."

"_Don't you worry, won't you let it go_

_baby don't worry, where we're going I don't know"_

The burning in Blaine's throat intensified. He couldn't see anything else to do. He slowly rose from his seat, put on his jacket and walked out the door, taking care not to slam it behind him.

* * *

><p>Up on stage, Rachel and Finn ended 'Change of Season', jumping up and the air. They let out a unison whoop and burst out laughing. Rachel felt drunk...and yet, there was no alcohol in her.<p>

"Okay, okay," she said, giggling. "Last song."

She went over to the Karaoke machine and selected the song she wanted. It wasn't exactly great for duets, but Finn would manage. The opening guitar riff to Christina Perri's 'Arms' started playing, and Finn smiled.

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart;_

_but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start,"_

They sang the song, Rachel harmonizing perfectly, Finn moving an inch closer to her with every chorus.

"_I hope that you see right through my walls, _

_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling,"_

By the end, there was an unbelievable amount of electricity bonding them. They stared into each others eyes, as if they were the only ones in the room, as they finished the last line:

_"You put your arms around me, and I'm home."_

At this, Finn put his arm lightly around Rachel's waist. She was sure she could feel a physical shock as he touched her, but couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Suddenly, everything felt exactly as it did in their junior year. They were on stage, and nothing could stop them.

Rachel leaned in and pressed her lips to Finn's. She couldn't hear it, nor could anyone else in the bar, but coming from a half-empty table at the back, was the distinct sound of a countertenor booing.


	6. Friday

_Author's Note: Hi! We're almost done..Thank you for reading this far through! I'm sad that the fic is coming to an end but I will hopefully post others too. If you want to find me, my tumblr is .com :) Please review!  
><em>

Chapter Six: Friday

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Rachel awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the front door of the apartment, mildly annoyed. She turned to her iHome. It was 8:30 am. Who would be knocking on their door at this time? She heard Kurt's footsteps in the kitchen, leaving the table and opening the door.

"Oh!" said Kurt, upon seeing who was outside.

"Move aside fairy, I've come to see my girlfriend." Rachel groaned into her pillow. _Oh no. _

"No you're not. Get out of my apartment," Kurt growled, but it was no good. Rachel could hear footsteps making their way across the apartment and towards her door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Finn was awake now too, sounding extremely disgruntled. The intruder ignored him and opened Rachel's door, without knocking.

Rachel stood up, just managing to throw on a sweater before Jesse St. James walked into her room.

"Jesse!"

"Rachel," he said, nodding his head. "We need to talk."

"Look- This isn't the best- um"

"You've been ignoring my calls all week! Let me take you out to breakfast Rachel. You owe me that."

"She doesn't owe you anything," Finn snarled from the living room, standing up and making his way over to Jesse, who simply slammed Rachel's door in his face. He sat down on the bed, while she remained standing.

"Finn's right, Jesse. You've been treating me horribly ever since you came to New York. I won't...I won't stand for it anymore," she said, hoping he wouldn't hear the quaver in her voice. She really wished Finn was in the room to back her up. Jesse raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've done nothing but love you, Rachel. You exaggerate these stories of my escapades. I made one mistake and you can't let it go, because you're unforgiving. But it's okay, I love you anyway. I want you...I need you. And yet you push me away," he said, giving her a wounded-puppy look. Rachel looked away.

"Do not make me the bad guy here, Jesse! I have tried! But you're never there for me, and then you lose your patience with me over things like Finn! I don't want to do this anymore," said Rachel, much more firmly now. Jesse shrugged.

"Fine. But you're making a big mistake. I know now that Finn's here you think you can just jump back into his arms, but it doesn't work like that, sweetie. He lives a million miles away with a lot of girls who are much prettier than you are. He wants you because he thinks he can't have you," Jesse said simply.

Rachel felt tears threatening at her eyes.

"You're wrong," she whispered.

"Am I? Remember when you guys broke up last time? Did he not run right back into Quinn's porcelain arms? Face it Barbara, you'll never win his whole heart. You want to be a star- you can't concern yourself with the likes of Finn. He doesn't respect your dreams, and he won't help you get where you need to be. If you get all broken up over some boy back in Ohio, no professor or casting agent is going to care. You're in New York now; Mr. Shuester can't save you. It's your ass on the line, baby. I'd watch out for it if I were you," finished Jesse, standing up.

"Get out," was all Rachel could manage. Jesse held up his hands, protesting that he was doing any wrong, and left the room. He marched through the living room/kitchen, without looking at either of the two boys there, and walked out the door. Rachel shut the door to her room, and slid on to her floor, letting out silent tears.

* * *

><p>"Damn, that sucks buddy. I'm sorry," Joey said, his brow furrowed. Blaine shrugged.<p>

There was nothing to be done for it; it was what it was.

"So that's it then? No other plan? No other strategy?"

Blaine sighed. "This isn't some game, Joey. What Kurt and I had was so...real. It's probably good we fought last night...It would have been to hard to get it all back, anyway."

Joey rolled his eyes. "That doesn't sound like the Blaine Anderson I know. That sounds like the one who ran away from his problems, all the way to another continent. Are you really gonna keep running?"

Blaine rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not trying to run. It's Kurt...he can't handle it...and I don't blame him...This was stupid. It's done. I'm going to go lie down," he said, getting abruptly up from the table and going into his room, leaving his best friend to eat breakfast alone.

* * *

><p>"In, and out. In, and out," Rachel muttered, as she took deep breaths. It was somewhat chillier out today; Rachel was wearing her heavier spring coat and her fingers were cold as she made her way down the street. When Jesse had left, Kurt had banged on her door until she'd come out fifteen minutes later. She told him that Jesse had been mean- made up some lie about him telling her she had no talent- but didn't breathe a word about Finn. She told them both she'd ended it for good, which she sort of thought she had. Still, she couldn't bear to say what Jesse had said about Finn, partially because as much as she hated to admit it, she thought he was sort of right.<p>

A long distance relationship would be impossible to manage...Finn had a whole other life now. How could Rachel possible expect to fit in with it? And visa versa. She needed to focus on her career. It was big. And there was always the matter of Quinn...well not literally Quinn, who'd recently moved to Italy- Rachel suspected she'd needed a fresh start more than any of the rest of them- but the many Quinns of the world. Finn just couldn't be trusted after all the back-and-forth he'd done between the two of them...Jesse was right: he would never be satisfied.

Rachel kept taking deep breaths, as her mind moved a mile a minute.

She'd always connected with Finn when they were singing. Last night had been amazing for exactly that reason. But Finn...he wasn't a singer anymore. That was a whole other life for him; maybe one he missed, but not one he intended to go back to. He had his plan...and so did she. And she was sure he wouldn't understand that. He didn't have the same drive he had in high school...He was different...and so was she.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it...a real New York style street hot dog..." Kurt said, somewhat lackluster as Finn bit into his dog and sent mustard flying everywhere. "I think we've done pretty much everything now, except the Empire State Building."<p>

Kurt pulled his 'Finn's Fabulous New York Experience' list out of his pocket, scanning it. They'd been to a Broadway musical. They'd been shopping on Fifth Avenue. They'd been to the MOMA, though only for about five minutes before Finn had dragged him back out. Radio City Music Hall, Central Park, some hot restaurants and boutiques in SoHo and Greenwich Village. They'd even taken a boat ride to see the Statue of Liberty during the day on Thursday with Rachel. The two had acted cutesy the whole time, leaving Kurt feeling like an unwanted third wheel. And Kurt hated being unwanted. He would have actually felt glad at having the day to himself with his brother due to Rachel's breakdown if he hadn't been feeling so close to a breakdown himself.

"It's good," said Finn. "Nothing like they make in Lima, though."

"Yes, well…" Kurt trailed off, obviously not paying attention to the conversation.

"Kurt, stop." Kurt looked up at his brother, surprised at the sudden firmness in his voice. Finn, who had been watching Kurt mope around the whole day, had had enough. He lead his brother over to a nearby bench and sat down. "You look like a wounded puppy."

Kurt opened his mouth indignantly.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Finn nodded profusely "and you need to stop. Because I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't get to see you for another three months until you come home in August and I don't want this to be how I remember you until then!"

Kurt looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"I am not a wounded puppy," he mumbled.

"Fine. You're not. But you're killing my mood, man- which isn't that great to begin with, after St. Asshole dropped by today."

Kurt snorted. "Not your cleverest insult ever, dear brother."

Finn scowled at him briefly, then looked up at the sky, as if he was asking for help. Kurt looked up too. It was a sort of grey day, the sun hidden behind a cloud or two but managing to sneak some rays through nonetheless. It was only two in the afternoon; the day had passed annoyingly slowly since Rachel had taken off around eleven, claiming she needed "air". Kurt turned his head to the boy beside him.

"You know, she was over you for a bit," he said. He didn't know what had prompted him to say it at that moment, but he felt that Finn needed to know Rachel's life didn't revolve around him. Finn looked over, obviously confused. "Not when she was with Jesse, of course. Who _wouldn't _want you when they're dating Jesse. But two years ago, for a bit, she was genuinely happy with this other guy, Joey. And the thing about Joey was...he let Rachel be Rachel. He's really easy going. He didn't distract her from her dreams, or complicate things."

"Are you saying I do?"

"Well, you sure as hell don't simplify them. Finn, you're too intense and focused, in the same way Rachel is...even if it's on completely different things..."

Finn blinked. He couldn't see at all how he was similar to Rachel, but didn't want to say anything stupid either, so he bit into his hot dog again, chewing slowly.

"What about you and Blaine?" Finn said, after he'd swallowed. Kurt looked away.

"I don't see how this relates to your Rachel problem."

"You guys seemed to be, I dunno, going in the same direction as us..." Finn said, open-endedly. Kurt waited awhile before answering.

"You can't just put two relationships side by side like that, Finn. What Blaine and I had...is very different from you and Rachel..."

"Yeah, I guess: you two actually live in the same city," said Finn, jealousy seeping into his voice. "Plus Rachel and I never lasted anywhere near as long as you and Blaine in one go."

Kurt smiled a little. "No, I suppose not."

"And _his_ boyfriend didn't come walking into your apartment this morning." Finn continued, now plainly grumpy. Kurt smiled wider.

"Yes, good luck with all that," he said, patting a scowling Finn on the shoulder.

The boys finished their snacks on the bench and reminisced about the glory days, enjoying their one-on-one time. Kurt had to admit that sad though it was to think the end of his New Directions had occurred nearly three years ago already, he also felt pride welling inside him. He'd taken everything Mr. Schuester had taught him, and was actually putting it to use- he was following his dream. He was not really nostalgic, so much as excited for what was to come. And Finn, it seemed, was starting to feel the same. When the conversation led to their dramatic win at nationals in senior year, the bigger brother could still hear longing in his own voice, but a lot of the ache in his heart that had been there for so long seemed to have disappeared. As Finn stared up at the sky-scraping buildings that surrounded him and his brother, he couldn't help but feel that the world was so much bigger than small town Ohio, and a high school glee club.

* * *

><p>Kurt hailed a passing cab and opened the door for his brother to get in. There was only one stop left on their <em>tour-de-New York<em>, and it was best done at night. Kurt was a bit nervous about returning to the Empire State Building, as the last time he'd been there was with Blaine, the previous summer, but it had to be done. He had been shocked to discover that not only had Finn never visited the Empire State, but Rachel hadn't even been either. She was therefore being dragged along with the brothers tonight, having said she would meet them at the building at nine. She hadn't returned to the apartment all day, but Kurt wasn't worried. She was having a typical Rachel freak-out, and would be back to normal before long- well, as normal as she ever got.

The cab ride was silent. Finn seemed to be lost in thought, and Kurt was doing some serious thinking of his own. All afternoon Finn's words kept coming back to him: "You two actually live in the same city...Rachel and I never lasted anywhere near as long as you and Blaine in one go..." Finn was right. What Kurt and Blaine had had, had always been a lot more stable than him and Rachel, even though they'd briefly split up in senior year. They'd not only loved each other, but they'd worked together. They balanced each other out, they filled up each other's empty spaces, they made each other blissfully happy.

Kurt couldn't lie to himself...There hadn't been a single day since the split that he hadn't thought of Blaine. Blaine wanted to talk things through...Kurt wasn't sure he could do that. But...If it meant being as happy as he was before...he sighed. He glanced down at his phone, hoping in spite of himself that there would be a text from Blaine, but there wasn't. Not even a text from Johnny, who seemed to have finally taken a hint.

"Kurt," Finn said abruptly.

"Mmm?"

"I don't know what happened with you and Blaine last night, but I hope you fix it."

"Thanks," Kurt said softly. He didn't know what had caused this sudden sentimentality from Finn- he'd never been the emotional type- but he had to stop himself from adding "me too,".

Finn turned back to the window, and the boys rode the rest of the way in silence, as Kurt tried his best to block out all thoughts of his first boyfriend. He couldn't, though. Everything reminded him of Blaine. They passed by a restaurant the two had once eaten at together- a group of four boys were dancing on a street corner in a style that was very Warblers-esque- the Gap- the New York Public Library, one of Blaine's favourite places in the world. Kurt shook his head. It couldn't be just him. Blaine simply seemed to be everywhere tonight...Maybe it was a sign or something...Kurt firmly refused to believe in signs, but two of his best friends- Rachel and Mercedes- lived by them, and so to ease his mind, he decided that if one more major sign of Blaine crossed his path, he would- well- he would do something.

The cab pulled up across the street from the building, and the brothers got out. They walked across the street where they saw Rachel, dressed to the nines and looking extremely distressed.

"Hi," she said to greet them, giving a feeble wave. "Shall we?" she gestured towards the door. Finn started to move, but Kurt stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe his ears. Blasting through the night, over all the noise of New York City Night Life, was a song he knew all too well. He'd deleted it from his iPod after the breakup. Yet here it was, calling out to him.

_'You make me, feel like I'm livin' a...'_

In Kurt's mind's eye he saw two boys, young and foolish, running down an empty hallway together hand in hand.

'_Let's run away and don't ever look back...' _Katy Perry belted it out well, but Blaine's version was much better. Kurt didn't know where it was coming from, but he didn't care. It was a sign.

"I- um- you guys go, I'll meet you later." he spluttered, and ran down the street, hailing a cab and praying that he could still remember Joey's address.

* * *

><p>"Cheer up, Dude. Let's have some shots or something to take your mind off things."<p>

Blaine looked up at his best friend and smirked.

"Joey, is alcohol your answer to everything?"

"Alcohol: the cause and solution to all of life's problems." said Joey, quoting the Simpsons as he did so often. Blaine smiled but shook his head.

"Nah, I should go work or something. I have like three essays to finish before class starts again on Monday."

"Duude, it's a Friday night. Take a break, relax." Joey sat down at the kitchen table, across from Blaine, who'd been sulking all day but had refused to admit it. He'd been doing his best to not think about how awfully last night had gone, nor how much he regretted trying to talk to Kurt. Part of him was mad at Kurt for not wanting to work it out, but a bigger part of him was mad at himself for trying to get into it and not just having fun.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Blaine asked. It was rare that Joey spent a Friday night in, usually choosing to go out with his 'boys'- the ones who'd made Kurt so angry at the beginning of the year.

"Nope! Don't feel like going out. I'm all yours," he said, grinning widely.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint." Blaine said. Joey shrugged, opening his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the apartment door. Joey raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he went to open it.

"Hello, there!" he said as he opened it, surprise evident in his voice.

"Hi, listen Joey, is Blaine-"

"Kurt?" Blaine said from the table, recognizing the smooth countertenor voice immediately. Joey stepped aside to let the visitor in. He was wearing a long navy blue trench coat and a chocolate scarf that highlighted his windswept hair and eyes wonderfully. He looked exhilarated. Blaine couldn't help but smile at seeing him.

"Hi," Kurt said, letting out a deep breath.

"Hi." Blaine replied softly, cautiously. Was this really happening? Did he want it to happen?

"Uh- you know what- I think I'll just- go meet up with Jason. You two can, uh, have the place to yourselves," Joey said, looking back and forth between the boy standing in the door and the boy sitting at the table.

He grabbed his keys and his phone, put on his jacket and walked swiftly out of the apartment, winking at Blaine as he left and giving the latter no chance to stop him.

The door swung shut, and the two boys were utterly alone. Blaine realized with a jolt this was the first time they'd been alone together since the fight. Even on Saturday, or the other night, there had always been other people around, even if they were strangers.

"Do you want some coffee?" Blaine said, for a lack of anything else to say.

"Love some," said Kurt, smiling graciously. He took off his jacket, hung it up and then sat down at the kitchen table, while Blaine busied himself with the coffee. Blaine stalled, making sure he got Kurt's cappuccino perfect, until he could think of nothing else to do but sit down and face the music.

He sat down and started to sip his drink without looking Kurt in the eye, unsure of why he was so damn nervous all of the sudden.

"Blaine. I came here for more than a cappuccino."

"Mmm." Blaine mumbled, to let Kurt know he was listening.

"I was talking to Finn today and well I think that- Blaine Warbler would you please look at me!" Kurt said, raising his voice a little. The abrupt change in tone and the use of Blaine's old nickname caught him off guard, and Blaine set his coffee down rather sharply to face the boy.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "I don't think I can do this without looking you in the eye and saying it straight to you," he paused, and smiled meekly.

"I was talking to Finn today and he made me realize that, well, he's spent all this time unhappy...Messed up about Rachel, messing around with Quinn, and unsure of what to do with himself. He doesn't know what will make him happy. And, well, I think I've been pretty unhappy too for the past little while…but unlike Finn, I know why," he took a deep breath, "and unlike Finn, I'm lucky enough to be able to do something about it. So if you want to talk...lets talk."

Blaine took a deep breath too. "I...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said quietly. "When I got to France...I knew I'd been stupid. I was doing what I always do- running. In high school, I ran from my bullies. In College, I ran away from my family. And then, I was running away from the one person who seemed to make everything better, because I didn't know how to fix what went wrong. When I don't know how to fix something, I run away. I shouldn't have done that. It's my problem, and I- I hate myself for it," his voice broke a little as he finished the sentence.

"And I think I'd started running, even before we...well, before it went wrong. I was scared that I was getting too comfortable, too close...so I ran to 'the boys', to give me something new, something exciting. But I never should have run from you. You were what was keeping me together..." Blaine trailed off, worried that he'd said too much. Worried that Kurt, who'd never exactly been the type to talk about his feelings, would get scared and that _he _would run, straight out the apartment door. But as he looked up at Kurt, the boy was smiling softly.

"I guess I expected too much from you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard," Kurt said. "I just wanted so desperately for it to work, to belong. And then when I felt it going wrong, well, I was embarrassed. So I needed it to end...I came up with every excuse I could think of, because I was scared you would hurt me. I wanted to be the first to call it off, to keep myself safe. But I know now that that was really, really stupid thinking on my part," he whispered. "And I wasn't ready to admit that I wasn't ready to live with you, that I was still too immature, because you always seem so much older than me anyways. So I made up excuses...and then I couldn't admit that it was stupid of me to walk out on you either, so I shut you out. And when I was ready...you were gone."

Blaine felt a pang in his heart. Kurt thought he was immature?

"Kurt, I hope you know that I've always felt you're something much more...spectacular than me. I've always felt sort of puny compared to you. You were never, ever, too immature for me." Kurt smiled weakly. "And...And there wasn't a day that I was in France that I didn't think of you." Blaine said the last part in a rush, again worried he'd said too much. Kurt opened his mouth to reply, then caught himself. He paused, and opened his mouth again.

"Blaine, when you called me and asked me to dinner this week- what were you're, um, intentions?" he said, blushing at the old-fashioned word. Blaine smiled a little.

"You know, I don't even think I knew what I wanted to happen. I just couldn't stop thinking about you after Saturday night, but I didn't want to- er- come on strong, for lack of a better phrase. But when I saw you Tuesday...I don't know...I wanted to see you. I'm not sure if I meant it as friends...or as something more," he said, and as he said it, he felt his old confidence creeping back into his voice. All of the sudden, he was the same boy who'd fallen in love with Kurt in junior year, who'd picked the countertenor as his duet partner, who'd confessed his feelings for him, and who had then proceeded to kiss him.

He was Blaine Warbler Anderson, and this was _his _man.

Blaine shook his head a little. "You know what, I did mean it as something more." He leaned in across the table. "I'm not over you, Kurt Hummel," he said, giving Kurt a piercing stare, no longer afraid he would scare him off.

"I..." Kurt was at a loss for words.

Suddenly, his phone blipped, cutting the tension in the room. Kurt scanned the message, his eyes widening a little. Then he turned back to Blaine. "Thank you for the coffee Blaine, but I'm needed at the Empire State Building."

Blaine made to get up, certain he would accompany Kurt, but Kurt held out his hand to stop him. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he said, getting up and putting on his jacket. He walked to the door, then turned around to face Blaine as he opened it. "I'm really glad we got to talk," he said, giving Blaine a winning smile and then shutting the door, leaving a confused and embarrassed boy behind him.

* * *

><p>Rachel stared hard at the spot where Kurt had just vanished, hoping he would run back saying something along the lines of "haha, just kidding, I wouldn't leave you two alone in the most romantic building in New York!" But it was no good. He had hailed a cab and gone, and now Rachel was spending the evening with Finn. Finn looked over at her, evidently sort of bewildered by Kurt's abrupt departure.<p>

"What do you think that was about?" Rachel just shrugged, but she had a general suspicion- she'd heard Teenage Dream coming from one of the stores nearby, too. The two stood in silence for several moments.

"So, uh, wanna go in?" Finn said, gesturing towards the doors.

"Right, sure." Rachel said, smiling rather unenthusiastically. The pair went inside and waited in line, chatting about the end of spring break and the final months of school that awaited them. As they stepped into the elevator that went up the building, Finn asked the question Rachel had been hoping to avoid.

"Are you coming home for the summer?"

"I- Yes, I think so. My Dads have got me a summer job there and offered to pay for my rent while I'm away. I didn't go home last summer or at Christmas, I think they're starting to wonder if I still love them," she replied, laughing a little.

"Great!" Finn's face lit up. "We can like hang out, or something."

Rachel nodded.

"Or something," she said quietly. Finn seemed not to hear.

The elevator opened and Rachel and Finn stepped out, into the night air. It was the most beautiful thing Rachel had ever seen. The New York skyline shone with twinkling lights, the Brooklyn Bridge and the Statue of Liberty dazzling the view. Rachel felt her heart swell at her love of the city she'd come to call home in such a short time there. She just _fit _with New York, so much better than she ever had in all eighteen years she'd lived in Lima. Honestly, she didn't even want to go back to Ohio for the summer.

The pair walked to the edge of the lookout, drinking in the world that ignited below them. Rachel chanced a glance up at Finn: he looked just as breath-taken as she was.

"There's such a...a world, out there," he said softly, almost to himself. Rachel smiled.

"Lima seems sort of pathetic now, doesn't it?"

Finn nodded dimly. "So does a chain of mechanics shops," he said, again as if she wasn't there, even though it was her question he was answering.

Everything in Rachel's head screamed at her not to do it, but she couldn't help it- Finn looked like a lost child, discovering that there was life beyond his own backyard, and he needed guidance- and she slipped her hand into his. The two stood silently, reveling in the moment that was completely their own. They walked the length of the lookout, examining the city from all angels, laughing simply because they were alive. But it couldn't last. After about twenty minutes, Rachel sighed and turned to Finn.

"Finn, even though I'm coming home this summer, I don't think we should- I don't think we should do more than just hang out." Finn stared blankly out at the night, almost like he didn't hear her. Rachel pressed on.

"This week has been amazing. Really. It's so nice to be with you. But we aren't in high school anymore. We're different people, with different dreams, living in different cities. It would be really easy to pretend that we're back in the summer after senior year and totally in love, but I just can't. I can't get torn up like I did before. I need to move on. Glee club is done, high school is done, and honestly I'm much happier now than I ever was before. I know you aren't, but I really think if you just gave yourself the chance you could be too- and you don't need me or Quinn or anyone to make it happen for you," she said, finishing so softly that Finn probably could have continued to pretend that he hadn't heard her. But he didn't. He turned to face her, looking sad but not entirely surprised.

"Rachel, I think we could be happy together," he said. Rachel felt tears start to burn her eyes, but she couldn't let them out. She didn't want Finn to know how hard it was to do this.

"Maybe. But we need to be happy on our own before that can happen, Finn. I'm not going to make you happy if I'm half a country away from you, busy with schoolwork and auditions. I spent all of high school trying to make you happy. I really just- I need this to be mine. And you need something that's yours, too," she said, her voice breaking slightly at the end.

"I'm gonna go." Finn said, looking away again.

"No! You don't even know how to hail a cab Finn, and it's late on a Friday night. Stay, we can still enjoy the view." Rachel said, gesturing out at the city. Finn shook his head in frustration.

"Rachel, I'm not a kid. I can get myself a damn taxi."

"Stay, please?" Rachel said it more tenderly than she had ever said anything in her life. She couldn't bear to let the boy who's heart she was breaking, and who'd broken hers so long ago, walk out of this beautiful scene without her. She was being selfish, but she really just wanted one last night near the first boy she'd loved. Finn seemed taken aback by her tone.

"Fine," he grunted, and walked to the other side of the building, getting as far from her as he could.

Tears dropped onto Rachel's phone as she texted Kurt, desperately hoping that he would check his and come save her. Or Finn. She didn't care which one he saved, as long as he came.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out on to the top of the Empire State confidently. His visit with Blaine seemed to have rejuvenated him. They'd talked, they'd explained everything, and best of all, <em>Blaine still wanted him. <em>He was also a little impressed with himself for having held his ground, too: he hadn't ignored Rachel and stayed, and he hadn't even let Blaine accompany him there, which had shocked Blaine, he was sure. When they had first started going out, Blaine had made all the first steps, calling the shots; this time, Kurt had decided, things would be a little different. After seeing Blaine, Kurt felt sure he could take on the world and anything in it- even the disaster that was Finn and Rachel.

He immediately spotted Rachel sitting a little to his right, her back against the edge of the building and her face tear-streaked. He took a deep breath, telling himself _not _to say anything sarcastic, and made his way over.

"Hey," he breathed, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her.

"H-hi." she said between sobs. Kurt gave her a "what happened" look. Rachel hiccupped a little, trying to compose herself, and explained.

"I told him that we c-can't go out. That this week has been great but that it can't g-go on. He wasn't happy with me."

"Oh, sweetie," Kurt said softly, rubbing her arm a little. He did feel genuinely bad. He knew how much Rachel cared about Finn; how hard it must have been. "Did he leave already?"

Rachel smiled weakly. "No, I made him stay. I can't believe he listened to me, after everything, but I couldn't let him just go..." Kurt nodded, not really understanding.

"Where is he?"

"On the other side."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Kurt asked, certain that a cab ride home with all three of them would be unbearable.

"I think I'll sleep at Andy's. You take Finn home," she said slowly.

"Alright." Kurt squeezed her once, and made to get up.

"Kurt?" Rachel said, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

"Uh-huh?"

"Just, um, say goodbye to him for me, okay?" Kurt frowned. As much as he knew that Finn and Rachel dating would have been bad news, he didn't like thinking they weren't even going to say goodbye to each other.

"Kay. Go get some sleep, Rachel," he said smiling at her and then turning to walk to the other side.

Kurt found the large figure of his brother quickly once he got there; he was staring out at the city, though Kurt thought that he probably wasn't really seeing it.

"Hey bro," Kurt said casually, punching Finn lightly on the shoulder when he approached him. Finn said nothing. Kurt moved to look at the skyline that was capturing his brother's attention.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said. Finn nodded. "I always knew I would end up here. There's just...nowhere like it. I'm really glad you got to see it with me, if only for a week."

Finn smiled a little.

"There's so many lights..." the taller boy said, so softly Kurt almost missed it. Kurt smiled up at his brother, feeling that he was seeing a side of him he almost never- if ever- showed.

"I hate how shitty I feel," Finn said, "All the time." Kurt didn't know what to say. "And I hate being stuck in Ohio, while you and Rachel are all the way over here."

"Yeah, it sucks being so fa-"

"And I really hate that I never get to see anything like this." Finn continued, gesturing to the night. "You and Rachel have found your place, your adventure...And she doesn't want me to be a part of it."

"She loves you, you know," Kurt said.

"I know. But she's not in love with me anymore."

As he said it, he finally tore his gaze away from the city to face Kurt. Kurt looked up at his brother, who he'd always thought of as unbelievably strong: he looked very small all of the sudden. And very defeated.

"Come on," Kurt said, looping his arm through Finn's, "let's get out of here."


	7. Saturday

_Author's Note: Hello! Second last chapter! :( Thank you so much if you have read the whole way through. Also, I know that after the season 3 premiere a lot of this has become rather evidently inaccurate, so I will do my best to fix that in the future. Thanks!_

Chapter Seven: Saturday

"Hey, Babe."

Blaine smiled upon seeing the face of one of his old friends; he looked forward to his Saturday Skype with Santana throughout the entire week. Today, she sat at the coffee table in her dorm room at Ohio State, where she was pursuing a literary degree, to everyone in New Directions' surprise.

"Hey," Blaine replied, trying to put the gravity of everything that had happened in the week into the one word. Santana picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Santana, it's a fucking long story," he said, and proceeded to launch into the entire week's events. It felt good to be telling someone other than Joey: Santana was a lot more grounded than Joey was. She would help him see sense, tell him what to do, even if she did it a bit harshly. The bitchy Santana that Blaine had once known had become a lot gentler with him after they'd bonded in senior year over homophobic parents, and even more so when her and Brittany had finally become officially in item. When he finished, she shook her head. He was sure a long reprimand was coming on.

"Blaine, you're an idiot."

"I know."

"This is trouble."

"I know."

"You're gonna get screwed."

"Let's hope so," he said, with a wry smile. Santana rolled her eyes.

"But putting all the heartbreak shit aside, I think it's good."

"You do?"

"I do."

Blaine paused, shocked.

"Why?"

"Look, I've learned a thing or two about love in the past year. You have to be with the person who makes you happy. I've never seen you happier than when you're with Kurt. And honestly, that boy was a hot-ass-mess when I saw him at Christmas. He needs you to sort him out."

"Oh. Right."

"You are still an idiot, though."

"Am I?"

"Why did you let him leave last night? Why didn't you just kiss him?'

"I-" Blaine faltered. "I don't know."

"Well, as long as you don't mess that up next time, you should be okay."

"You think there will be a next time?" Santana gave Blaine a pitying look.

"Blaine, you're talking about two people who spent three and a half years hopelessly in love. There will be a next time."

* * *

><p>Finn sighed as he Kurt sat in the cab that was heading for the airport. He watched the New York scenery from the window, wondering vaguely if he would ever see it again. He also wondered if he would ever see Rachel again. True, she was coming home for the summer, but would the two be able to stand being around each other? Something in the back of his mind told him not; they'd never managed a relationship where one of them didn't want to be with the other...And right now, Finn definitely wanted to be with Rachel...<p>

Frustration swelled in his stomach as he thought back to the previous night's events. How could she just cut him loose like that? After everything that had happened this week? After everything that had happened in the past six years? There, on the top of the most romantic building in the most famous city in the world, she'd chosen to just throw away everything they'd ever said to each other, every song they'd ever sung together...

Finn folded his arms grumpily. It was definitely _not _how he'd intended to the week to end. He looked over at Kurt, who'd never exactly been a big supporter of him and Rachel. Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe, just maybe, it was for the best?

* * *

><p>Rachel yelped a little when checking her phone, as she left Andy's apartment. It was already 11:30. She had to hurry if she wanted to make it. She grabbed a cab- God she'd been spending way too much on cab rides lately- and checked her phone anxiously every couple of minutes, willing time to slow down so she could get there on time. When the taxi arrived at JFK, she threw some bills at the driver and jumped out, running in the doors.<p>

Rachel knew she looked awful. She was wearing the same dress she'd worn the previous night, her hair was a mess and there were probably still tear tracts on her cheeks. Andy hadn't woken her that morning, assuming that she would want some rest. But rest wasn't what Rachel wanted- Rachel wanted to get to the damn terminal on time.

She ran through JFK as fast as she could go, humming a bad 80s tune under her breath. _Shit, Rachel, _she thought to herself, _this isn't 'Friends' or 'Love, Actually'. If you don't catch him by security, you're not gonna make it through to the gate. You don't have the money to buy a boarding pass!_

She turned corners, her heart racing- though that may not have been entirely due to the running- and finally found the security gate. She scanned the area for the brothers but didn't see them-

"Rachel?"

Kurt's incredulous voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Kurt and Finn strolling towards her, Finn holding a half-unwrapped sandwich in his hand that he'd clearly just bought.

"You're late!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?" Kurt said, confused.

"The flight! It's at 2:00! Boarding is at 1:30! It's-"

"12:00," Kurt said, interrupting her. "Giving Finn and hour and a half to get through security and to his gate."

"Oh, um, right," Rachel said, panting a little. In all her anxiety she seemed to have thought 11:30 was 12:30. She felt her cheeks go red. "Right, of course," she repeated.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Kurt, clearly repressing the urge to laugh. Finn looked dumbstruck, the wrapper still dangling off his sandwich.

"Um...I came to say goodbye," she said, looking at her feet.

"Uh-huh." Kurt said, raising his eyebrows as a smiled played across his lips. "Well, Finn's just about to go through security, so now is as good a time as any. Finn shook himself a little.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled. Rachel and Finn stared at each other for several moments, neither sure what to do or say. Kurt was positively grinning now.

"Why don't I say bye first?" he said. The others nodded. Kurt turned to Finn, and spoke so that Rachel couldn't hear him.

"I'm really glad you came this week, Finn. Even if it messed you up a bit. It's always nice to know you're still...there."

"I'm always here for you, Kurt." Finn said, smiling a little at his smaller brother.

"And I'm here for you, too. And I'm...I'm a little bit worried about you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Finn nodded slowly. "Just, I don't know, get out there and do something you love, kay?"

"Okay, Kurt." Finn said, smiling more sadly now. He knew there were probably a million other things he should have said, but he couldn't think of them. Instead he wrapped his big arms around the skinny boy in front of him, and pulled him in. "Thanks." Finn said.

The two brothers broke apart after a few moments and Finn turned to Rachel.

"Hi," she said cautiously. He nodded at her.

"I don't want to leave things how they were last night...on such a sour note..." Finn snorted.

"I think that's sorta impossible, Rache."

"_Nothing _is impossible, Finn Hudson," she said, smiling up at him. "I thought I at least taught you that." Finn smiled a little too. They were silent for a moment.

"Good luck out there." Finn finally said. "It's a damn big city." Rachel nodded, trying not to tear up again.

"It's a big world, Finn," she paused, weighing the words that she was about to say. "No more, shall we say, _pretending _on your part, okay?Go take it by storm."

Rachel threw her arms around Finn and tried to put all her love, all the hopes and dreams she'd had for them, and that she had for him, into it. He kissed the top of her head lightly, and broke away, stepping back a bit.

"Well, bye." said Finn, holding up the hand holding the sandwich and waving it. Then he turned from the two roommates and lumbered towards the security gate, his Frankenstein limbs carrying him away from his friends, and onward.

* * *

><p>Kurt drummed his fingers on his thigh as the cab back from the airport pulled up in front of the apartment, and looked down at the canvass bag beside him. Rachel opened the door and got out, then turned back to Kurt.<p>

"Are you coming?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I have some...business to attend to," he said, averting Rachel's eyes. He was sure he heard a smile in her voice when she answered.

"Good luck, Kurt," she said, closing the door. Kurt smiled down at his leg and told the driver the address, allowing the same confidence he had felt the night before to flow through him. He would need it for what he was about to do.

When Kurt knocked on the door of the apartment, it was a little more forcefully than he had meant to. He was half-hoping that Joey would answer again, and tell him that Blaine was out, but it was Blaine's chocolate eyes that met his when the door swung open.

Blaine smiled.

"Morning, Kurt."

"Hi, Blaine. Sorry to do this again," Kurt said, putting off what he had come there to do- what he was dying to do.

"Don't worry about it. Although if you run out again like you did last night, I might not let you back in a third time," said Blaine, laughing afterwards to make it plain that he was kidding. Blaine doubted there would ever be an occasion on which he didn't open his door to Kurt.

Kurt laughed a little too, and stepped inside.

"So what's up?" said Blaine, still standing near the door. Kurt took off his jacket and hung it up, but kept his bag over his shoulder and stood standing beside the hanger, a few feet from Blaine.

"I just came from seeing Finn off at the airport."

Blaine nodded. "I hope he had a good visit."

"He did," Kurt said, and there was a pregnant pause. "I'm sorry I left like that last night, but Finn and Rachel needed a bit of sorting out. Those two can be complete drama queens, even worse than yours truly from time to time."

Blaine smiled a little, but said nothing. He was waiting. Kurt paused again, momentarily nervous, but he pushed the nervousness aside. There was a reason he was here. He stepped towards the shorter boy in front of him.

"Blaine, last night you told me how you feel about me. And I need to do the same for you," Kurt said. "However, I've never been very good at expressing the harder things with words. I have a different method…"

Kurt stepped back a bit from Blaine and reached into his bag to pull out Rachel's speakers and his iPod, which he then plugged in. He pressed play and turned away from Blaine as the song began. He was too nervous to face him just yet, but he began to sing nonetheless.

"_I looked away, then I looked back at you…_

_You try to say, things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you…_

_Today's the day, I pray that we make it through…"_

Kurt turned to face Blaine, his confidence swelling. Blaine watched with lips parted, a smile hiding behind his eyes as he recognized the song.

"_Make it through the fall…make it through it all…_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces, _

_I just wanna sit and stare at you…_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want to talk about it_

_I just wanna cry in front of you…_

_I don't want to talk about it, _

_Cause I'm in love with you…"_

Kurt paused, unsure of whether to continue the song, but Blaine then stepped towards him, took his hands and took the lead.

"_You're the only one, I'd be with til the end_

_When I come undone, you bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms…"_

Kurt joined for the chorus, harmonizing over top of Blaine's clear chords.

"_And I don't wanna fall to pieces, _

_I just wanna sit and stare at you…_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want to talk about it_

_I just wanna cry in front of you…_

_I don't want to talk about it, _

_Cause I'm in love with you…"_

They finished the song together, inching closer. There was a static moment where they paused in the silence that followed. And then Kurt leaned down, and pressed his lips into Blaine's.

In that moment, it was like they'd never been apart. Five months hadn't passed. Four and a half years hadn't passed. They were still in their Junior year of high school, and everything was brand new again.

Blaine pulled away all too soon, blinking confusedly.

"Um." He felt he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Kurt smiled sweetly at him, his eyes sparkling. "Thanks for sharing," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled a little, cupping Blaine's face with his hand. Blaine moved in closer, and brought his lips to Kurt's again, his heart humming beautifully.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me all about it!" Carole said, beaming at her son seated across from her. Finn smiled tiredly. He'd only been home for about two minutes and his Mom was already over-flowing with questions- but he hadn't really expected her not to be. They were the only two home; Burt was still at work.<p>

"It's a lot to say, Mom..."

"Well, fine, give me the highlights." she said, sipping a latte. Finn recounted the basketball game and the trip to the Statue of Liberty, as well as his night at Broadway and his tour of Central Park. Finn waited for his Mom's desire to hear about his New York adventure to be satiated, trying to figure out how to word what he needed to say. He'd spent the whole plane ride home thinking about it, and he still didn't know how to do it. He wasn't even sure it was the right thing to do. But his gut was telling him to go for it, and that was enough for him. When Carole was finally out of questions, Finn started:

"Mom...I...I've been doing some thinking."

"Mmm?"

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm- I'm not exactly happy, Mom." Carole's face fell, but she said nothing. "And I'm still not totally sure why, but after seeing New York, I can't help feeling like there's this whole big world out there that I'm missing."

He paused.

"When Glee Club finished, I lost a really big part of my life. And I didn't fill it with anything. I haven't grown at all since high school- Rachel and Kurt are off living the lives that are meant for them, and the thing is, I'm not really sure _what _life is meant for me. I think I need to do some- some self-discovery, or whatever So I was hoping that maybe I could, um, take a year off school and backpack through Europe and Asia. I have a lot of money saved from the Shop and I just feel like there's this other part of me that I don't really know, and maybe if I did some traveling on my own I could, you know, figure it out...or something," he finished, averting his mother's eyes. She sighed.

"Finn I- I don't really underst-"

"Wait!" Finn cut her off. "Before you say anything, I- I sort of thought of a song that might explain it better than I can. It's sorta what we always used to do in Glee Club. Maybe it'll help," he said, and Carole nodded and gestured to the open space in the kitchen where Finn would stand to sing. He got up, put a CD in their stereo and turned it on low, so he could be heard over the original vocals track.

"_Well if you want to sing out, sing out_

_And if you want to be free be free_

_There's a million ways to be_

_You know that there are,_

_And if you want to live high, live high_

_And if you want to live low, live low_

_There's a million ways to go, _

_You know that there are_

_You can do what you want,_

_The opportunity's on_

_And if you find a new way_

_You can do it today_

_You can make it all true_

_And you can make it undo _

_You'll see_

_Ah, it's easy_

_Ah, you only need to know…_

_Well if you want to say yes, say yes_

_And if you want to say no, say no_

_There's a million ways to go _

_You know that there are_

_If you want to be me, be me_

_And if you want to be you, be you_

_There's a million things to do, _

_You know that there are…"_

Finn finished the second chorus and looked up at his Mom.

"I need to, like, _be _me, I think. Am I making any sense?"

Carole sighed again and nodded slowly.

"Well, I won't pretend I like the idea. But- I know you're not exactly...enjoying yourself Finn. I wish you didn't have to go halfway across the world to do that, but maybe it's what you need. I hate watching you be unhappy."

Finn saw that his Mom had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mom," he said softly. It may not have been full support, but it was more than he'd hoped for. It was a start, and that was all he needed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The last chapter will be extremely short, so this was pretty much it folks. The two songs in this chapter were Fall to Pieces, by Avril Lavigne, and If You Want To Sing Out, Sing Out by Cat Stevens. 3<em>


	8. Sunday Again

_Author's Note: This is it! The last chapter! Thanks for reading, hopefully I will be writing another fic soon, just looking for inspiration. I will also be updating this one slowly to make it more accurate. Thanks again, it's been lovely. Please review!_

Chapter Eight: Sunday

"Raaaaachel!" Kurt trilled from the door. "Are you reeeady?"

The brunette stepped out from her room, dressed in a polka-dot over-sized shirt, leggings and a chunky brown belt. She skipped over to her best friend, threw on her leather jacket and boots and opened the door.

"Après-vous, monsieur," she said. Kurt laughed giddily, and the two left the apartment and went downstairs into the fresh early morning air.

"God, it feels like ages since we've done this," Rachel said as they walked down the street. Kurt laughed again.

"It was only a week ago!"

"Seems like an entire world ago."

"Well, I guess that's true," said Kurt, unable to suppress the grin that light up his face as he said it. Images from the previous night flashed across his mind- him and Blaine, out to dinner; him and Blaine, laughing and singing the chorus of 'Animal' together; him and Blaine, back at Blaine's empty apartment...

Rachel looked over at her best friend, smiling too. She was really happy that Kurt was finally so happy again. Not to mention that she got to have Blaine back in her life, as well.

They reached Pain Perdu and sat down at a table outside, relishing the beautiful spring weather. As they did whenever they went to Pain Perdu for breakfast, they ordered the Good Morning Platter to share, and Kurt told Rachel all about his date with Blaine, after having showed up at his apartment and declared his feelings for him. When he finished, he paused.

"Just out of curiosity, Rache, have you heard anything from Jesse since Friday?" Kurt said, slightly worried it was too touchy a subject, but Rachel didn't seem to mind.

"He texted me once yesterday. I texted back telling him to delete my number from his phone, and that I was going to do the same."

Kurt looked impressed.

"Wow, Rachel, I'm proud of you. I didn't know you had that in you."

Rachel shrugged.

"After ending things with...," she hesitated briefly, not wanting to say his name, "with Finn, being firm with Jesse was a piece of cake."

"Well, good. I'm not sorry that I don't ever have to see his greasy curls ever again," said Kurt,

and Rachel smiled as she took a bite of croissant.

"That was really good of you to come to the airport yesterday," Kurt said abruptly.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't say goodbye." Rachel said, almost wistfully.

"You did the right thing. It wouldn't have worked."

"I know." Rachel sighed. "Kurt, do you think he'll be okay?"

Kurt paused for a moment, then nodded. "Definitely. Though it might be a while before he visits again..."

The two were silent for a moment, eating and drinking and soaking up the sun that shined on them.

"So, Miss Berry, you're a free woman now!" Kurt said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Any thoughts on your next prey?"

"Oh God, no."

"You know, I think Joey is single again." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows enticingly at Rachel.

"Ahh, spare me," she said, covering her face with her hands and laughing. "I think I need a bit of single time. It'll do me good."

"Not me, sister. I'm taken and thrilled about it." Kurt subconsciously glanced at his phone as he said it, to see if Blaine had texted him yet.

"Great, now I get to be the third wheel again." Rachel said, faking being grumpy.

"No! You and Joey can double date with us!" Rachel stuck out her tongue at Kurt and threw a little bit of croissant at him. It felt good to be laughing together. It had been a roller coaster of a week, but Rachel felt that the end result was good. For once, she didn't have a boy at her side. She wasn't worrying about making someone else happy all the time, and pushing away what she wanted. She could be Rachel, she could be happy, and best of all, she could be a star.

As they finished their breakfast and went their separate ways- Kurt to meet up with Blaine and Rachel to finish some schoolwork- the best friends glanced at the city that was waking up around them. Here they were in New York City, where they'd always wanted to be, with the people they loved, living the dream.

And if they ever missed Glee Club, they needed only to buy a ticket to Broadway, or to visit the stage where they'd performed at nationals, or to make a phone call home. They belonged to a whole different world now, but they would never forget the first time they'd felt they _could _belong: in a high school auditorium at the beginning their sophomore year, dressed head to toe in red with four other misfits, belting out a song that would soon become their anthem.


End file.
